Young Hearts
by yazzyazz
Summary: *Based on the movie "Romeo Juliet", not the actual book* Love, blood, death, family, steel, friends and enemies. When you're a friend to Capulet's but fall in love with a friend to the Montague's, but you weren't even fighting them to begin with...this is just a big old mess. *I do not own Shakespeare or the directors work or characters and only my own, I also own no music*
1. Chapter 1

I am Lady Lucero Di Corrado, daughter of Achille and Cosmia Di Corrado. The leader's of the Di Corrado house and the best sword makers in Verona. I am the only daughter and future heir to the most famous sword makers house. My dear lady could not conceive anymore children after I was born, my lord who loves her with his entire soul did not punish her. Instead he rejoiced in my birth (he always wanted a girl) and was kind enough to bestow my title, that would never usually be given to a woman. He also promised my lady that he would never force me to marry, to claim my rights and trained me in the way of sword making and fighting.

When you are friends with the house of Capulet, you need to know the ways of a sword. Juliet and Tybalt were two of my closet companions and we had grown up together, I had learn my lessons as a lady alongside Juliet and trained with swords and in the art of combat with Tybalt. I loved them both, but the constant battle between their house and the house of Montagues was growing heavy on my heart. The breakout of fights, the spilling of innocent blood, the weight it was adding my lord's pockets, it disgusted me all.

"What troubles you my Lady," Abra, a handsome Hispanic man with a trimmed bread, who was Juliet's one of cousins asked me. He looked down at me as he fuel our carriage, through his shades. I peer at him over my thin black shades and shook my head, shaking my puffs with it.

"No trouble my dear friend, though this heat may cause my death," I say. Petruchio, next to me, starts to fan me dramatically with his hand.

"Do you feel faint my Lady, shall we call on our kinsmen need you fall upon him," he joked. I swatted his chest, but my attention was brought to a carriage full of nuns screaming as they pulled off…..oh no. I tried to pull my companions attention away, but they had already laid their eyes upon them, the Montagues. Two of them yelling and dancing around, until Abra steps up.

Now I had no quarrels with the Capulet's, my lord and lady both had made it very clear that even though we were great friends with the Capulet's and owed them much love. Our house was to remain neutral in the battle between the warring houses, the feud had gone on so long they did not even know why they despised each other. Sadly, on days where I was to visit the Capulet house and my companions would collect me, I could not avoid the possibility of a face off.

Abra steps forward, the Montagues men speak amongst each other and show their family crest and Abra shows his. Petruchio moves himself in front of me, trying to protect me if needed. The Montagues jump as Abra hisses at them and both him and Petruchio burst out in laughter as he makes his way back into the carriage. I rolled my eyes, they were all fools but at least no quarrel had broken out. Abra turns the mirror and I see the Montagues are even bigger fools and biting their thumb at us. I gasp and look forward to see Abra growling and already forcing our carriage to move, so it would block theirs in. He and Petruchio get out the carriage to make their stand, I reach out to stop him.

"Peace Abra," I plead. He pushes my hand away.

"Be still Lucero," he says as he gets out. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir"?

Please say no.

"I do bite my thumb, sir," the Montague answered. The answer of an ass. Abra knows it too.

"Do you bite your thumb at us," he yells out and them clammy says "sir"? I see the Montagues look at each other and speak, before the pink haired one turns back to us.

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir," he yelled. He might as well admit his guilt.

"Do you quarrel, sir," the bald one asked from the safety of his carriage. It sounded like they wanted one. I get out the carriage and make my way next to Abra and place a calming arm on his, but his pushes me behind him.

"Quarrel sir! no, sir," he yells.

"If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you," the pink haired one yells and wags his sword in its sheath. Has he gone mad? I see Abra put an arm around my waist, placing me even more behind him as he kept his eyes on the Montagues.

"No better," he asked. The pink haired Montague heitated and I saw the bald one look in a corner.

"Say better, here comes one of my master's kinsmen," he said, urging his kinsmen on. The pink one starts moving around the car and yells out

"Yes, better, sir"! Abra is moving us to avoid him and yells out

"You lie"! I hear the swords leaving their sheaths and reach into my blazer to grab my silver and gold plated 9mm handguns. They had designs of vines and marigolds, the marigold's the gold of my gun. On the grip it had a picture of a cross and an angel on the other. I took them both out and pointed at the bald Montague in the car and the Montague coming out, it was Benvolio, a handsome gentlemen with pale skin and fiery orange hair and he was prepared. Sword drawn and taking a stance.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do," he yells, pointing his gun, but stopping once he got to me. "Lady Lucero". Our attention is turned to his pink kinsmen getting hit with a satchel, until he aims his sword at the owner. Benvolio sighs and looks back at me.

"Take your men and go Benvolio, let there be peace this day," I begged. Benvolio was the only Montague that could be reasoned with, it would not be our first time we had helped each other to keep the streets clean. The bald Montague scoffs and sneers at me.

"What would a woman know of the ways of peace and war," he asked. I peered at him over my shades and rolled an eye.

"You would dare insult the woman who made the steel you bare," I asked nodding towards his sword. "Foolish nave, thou know not to who or what you speak".

We all slowly turned to the noise of a door opening and footsteps, I was hoping they would've fled before he returned but no such luck. My dearest friend Tybalt, a Hispanic man with many charms and a handsome face and style, enters the stage, lighting his black cigarette and dropping the flame that lit it. Benvolio knows that a fight will be unavoidable now, I knew it Tybalt hates the Montagues and jumped at the chance to beat down a few. Benvolio looks over at me with pleading eyes, but I know I can do nothing.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds," Tybalt asked and then tsk. "Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death". Tybalt opens his coat and shows the swords I made specially for him, shining brightly in the sun.

"I do but keep the peace, put up thy sword," Benvolio said and was slowly putting his sword away, but not fully:smart. "Or manage it to part these men with me, Lady Lucero please make him see reason".

"Hold your tongue when you speak to an ally to the Capulet's," Tybalt yelled, making Benvolio look from me to him. I had made it known that I had no quarrels with the Montagues, but that meant nothing to Tybalt. "Peace? Peace? I hate the word,  
as I hate hell, all Montagues". Tybalt makes an extra point by stepping out the flame as he pierced Benvolio with his gaze. "And thee".

"Bang bang, bang bang," a child yells out. Tybalt draws his sword and points it at the child, shocking it and its mother.

"Tybalt no," I yell out. He doesn't strike down the child as the mother screams and he yells out

"Bang". The mother grabs the child and flees. Tybalt sheaths one sword and turns and swings with another at Benvolio and disarms him and makes him fall. Tybalt spins on his feet and swings at the other Montagues. Petruchio rolls to the floor and aims his sword at who knows what. The pink haired Montague is screaming like a mad man and shooting at everything in ever direction, Abra ducks me down and starts guiding us behind our carriage. "Abra protect Lucero," Tybalt yells as he soars through the air and shoots, landing behind another carriage..

"With my life," Abra yells back. I rolled my eyes and aim my sword, ready to strike. I see two of the Montagues leap into their carriage, trying to leave Benvolio behind. Petruchio is leaping into our carriage and Abra is guiding me to the carriage.

"I will not leave Tybalt," I yelled over the comotion.

"We will not leave thee to danger," Abra says. I show the two swords in my hands and waved them around us.

"Thou and thy kinsmen's foes have already brought the danger, go and assist Petruchio," I yell before leaving his side. I hear I strike ring out and hear a yell as our carriage races after the Montagues. Flames are suddenly surrounding us and I see Benvolio rise with his sword and swing it as Tybalt runs after him.

"Flee flee, flee for your lives," I yell to citizens, standing there, shocked by the chaos. Before the flames can engulf me, I follow the sounds of the ongoing battle and search for my friend. Already a path of violence and smoke are following them and bringing the world with it. "Tybalt I beg you, stop thy hand before the Prince is informed! Before thy lord uncle is called upon"!

He did not hear me though, the heat of the battle and the blood rushing through him deafening me out. I could already see the Prince's men trying to stop the violence and bring back order, I looked to the sky and could hear the Prince coming this way. All Tybalt and Benvolio could pay attention to was climbing over carriages and throwing strikes at each other.

"Peace you fools, can you not hear the Prince on his way," I yelled, only to not be heard. I rolled my eyes and placed sat myself on the hood of a carriage, crossing my leg over another and lit a cigarette from my pocket. I blew the smoke out my nose as I watched them strike at each other and miss. I felt the wind blow up around me and looked up to see the Prince, ready to rain down his judgement. Benvolio and Tybalt just happen to move their battle in front of me and stood before me, yelling out a battle cry and stood against each other, ready to give the last blow. I just blew out another puff of smoke.

"Enemies to peace, throw your mistempered weapons to the ground," the Prince yelled out, making the men stop. They could see sword's trained on them and I blew out another cloud of smoke.

"Thou should take his council into consideration," I piped in, getting a look from Tybalt. They raised their hands slowly, their swords useless now. I knew trouble was to come from all of this.

"On pain of torture, from those bloody hands ,throw your mistempered weapons to the ground," the Prince yelled out and their swords were finally thrown to the ground. I rolled my eyes as his men took Benvolio and Tybalt into custody, the Prince leaving his carriage and making his way to me.

"My Lady, I hope thee well and have not been injured," he said. I curtsey to him, keeping my head low to show respect, the Prince and his soldiers were great customers to my family.

"I thank thee my Lord, I fair well and am only a bit shaken," I answered. The Prince places a finger under my chin and raises my face, so I am looking into his dark brown eyes.

"What happened here my lady, this is the third brawl to break in the streets of Verona and the second you've been put in the middle of," he asked. The Prince was a good ally of my father and it would not be the first or last time he would voice his concern with my relationship with the Capulet's. He said he would have to make me a mediator if these events kept on how they were. I look to Tybalt, who is looking over in concern and feel this is not the end of all this, before I turn back to the Prince.

"A brawl of words turned to swords, my lord," I answered. "I start to believe neither side can contain themselves when in the others presence, like a reaction my Prince".

The brown skinned man nodded to me and looked over at the two men.

"A sickness that must be cured, I will not see thee thrown into these civil brawls no longer," he says, before looking back at me and giving me a light smile. "Go you to the house of Capulet"?

"Yes, my lord I was on my way for a visit," I said. He took his coat off his shoulders and wrapped it around mine. I hadn't even noticed that my midnight blue mugler suit was covered in ash and dirt, I would need to wash. "Thank you my lord.

"Thank me not, come let my men escort you to the house of your destination," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder and waving two men over. "Knowing you are safe as I….converse with your companion and his kinsmen, will bring me ease".

"May I have some words before you continue your business," I asked nodding towards Tybalt. He thought for a moment and nodded. I quickly curtsy again and run to Tybalt, his hands are tied behind his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him nuzzle his face into my neck. "You are a fool, all thee had to do was walk away".

"And let such men with no honor insult you and my kinsmen, never I'd die," he whispered back to me. I pulled back from him and held his face in my hands.

"A day will come when thy actions will lead thee to an early grave and leave kinsmen to spill more Montague blood and vise versa," I said looking deep into his eyes, trying to get through his stubborn way of thinking.

"Go you to my house, take refuge there," he said.

"I go there now," I said.

"Good, a lovely face to welcome my return will make this days trials vanish from my thoughts," he said smirking, I roll my eyes and lay a kiss on his hand, on his family's ring.

"You will be lucky if your welcome is not a strike to the face, I expect you at dinner my lord and bid thee good afternoon," I said and walked over to the carriage where the Prince had his men waiting for me. They opened the door and I slid inside, looking at the two men who had been fighting. Benvolio mouths an apology and I just sigh, it was not his fault. The Montagues and the Capulet's have always fought.

Di Corrado-Courageous person/one who can take decisions in crisis


	2. House of Capulet

I sat at the vanity, brushing my hair out. The bath had done good to rid the filth that had covered my body, but it did nothing for my sour mood.

"Is there nothing I can do to wipe the unhappiness from thy face," Juliet, one of my dearest friends asked me. Where Tybalt was like the Devil, always getting us into trouble but always getting us out of it with his charm. Juliet was like a sweet angel, always watching out for me and keeping me calm. We had been taught the ways of a noble lady together, even though I had much more freedoms then she did. We whispered of each others dreams, boys we fancied and our dreams for our lives.

She was one of my nearest and dearest friends, a sister would probably be a better titles. She was sitting in one of the tubs (I had stayed at the house of Capulet so often they went and made another bathroom for her and I to share) and combing her fingers through her brown hair, with a look of concern drawn on her face.

"I afraid Juliet, afraid for you and your house," I said, turning back to the mirror and brushing my hair. I saw her sigh in the mirrors reflections and leaned against the rim of the tub.

"I wish my cousin's would take thy safety more into consideration, next time I shall journey to you," she said.

"The coming and goings are not the problem and as for my involvement….I don't think that can be ever avoided, not when my friends are in danger," I said.

"But they can be avoided if you cut off the bonds that hold you to us," she said quietly. I turn around, shocked from what I had just heard. I got up from my chair and walked slowly over the the tub she sat in, noticing that she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"How have I wronged thee, that would make you cut the ties of friendship," I begged for an answer and felt cool wetness fall down my face. Juliet turns to me and gasp at the sight of my tears and grabs my hand in hers.

"Nothing, thy love and friendship runs deeper in my veins, then any member of my house. I could never wish for a greater friend, a sister but I fear that the days we dreamt of as little ones grow darker and darker. I could never imagine the pain we would feel if our thirst for revenge would cause thee harm or worse".

"I fear Tybalt would never recover from the guilt. There is talk everywhere of how he wants to ask for your hand in marriage and I have dreamt of the day that I would finally be able to call you my family".

I wrap my hand around hers and was happy to hear I had done nothing to make her hate me. I could never imagine the day that we would hate each other, but I could understand her fears. I was not like normal noblewoman, I practiced sword play, my lord and lady were generous enough to give me many freedoms that most women did not get and that included honoring my house and friends by protecting them. My father had always taught me that a master of the blade never left a comrade behind and I upheld that belief. I was a woman but I would not watch helplessly as my comrades were cut down in front of me like pigs.

"We must look for a bright future and leave the dark thoughts behind us," I said looking into her eyes. "We are friends Juliet and unless my lord, father tells me that I have overstayed my welcome, then I shall always be by your side".

"And Tybalt," she asked, with a smirk. I roll my eyes and smile.

"If thy cousin makes such an offer known to us, we may consider it," I said. "But I may think he may need an allowance with his taste for such high fashion".

We both laughed out, when suddenly we heard

" "! ! ! !

We both look at each other.

"Your lady mother," I asked. I turned when I heard her name called over and over again from behind the door. Juliet sighed and started getting out of the tub. Now I could hear her nurse calling for her.

"I do believe I am being summoned," she said.

" O"!

"Now I am being summoned," I stated. Juliet joined my side , dressed in a bathrobe and we made our way out the room, down the staircase, catching the lady of the house as she was trying to make her way up the stairs.

"Madam, we are here. What is your will," Juliet said for us. Her nurse was suddenly by our side and we were ushered into Lady Capulet's dressing rooms.

"Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret," Lady Capulet said and swung the door closed, she looked back at us and gasped and opened the door again. Luckily, the nurse never left the spot she was left in. "Nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Nurse, thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age".

Lady Capulet threw her robe in the Nurse's face and walked over to her large mirror, where her servants were ready to wait on her.

"Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed," Nurse said. She pinched both mine and Juliet's cheeks. "Little Lady Lucero always beside her".

"By my count, I was your mother much upon these years," Lady Capulet said. "You are now a maid. Thus then in brief" she turned around with a magazine in her hand, with a young man's picture on it. "The valiant Paris seeks you for his love".

Lady Capulet sat in between us, looking dreamingly at the photo.

"A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world-why, he's a man of wax," Nurse said. I wanted to roll my eyes, what a silly thought. No man was a man of wax, they were all flawed in their own way. Even my own father admits he would never marry me off to a man that can not humble himself.

"Verona's summer hath not such a flower," Lady Capulet said.

"Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower," Nurse said. I feel as if my last eating shall come and join us.

"This night you shall behold him at our feast; read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen," Lady Capulet got up and dramatically threw the pamphlet away, raising her arms as the servants put the top of her gown on. "This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover," she turned around as they finished tying her corset and showed off the trinkets that decorated her fingers. "So shall you share all that he doth possess, By having him, making yourself no less".

Juliet didn't seem to fully grasp what her mother was saying, so her mother tapped her on her forehead. The Nurse leaned over and whispered

"Nay, bigger; women grow by men". I wanted to roll my eyes again, was that the truth, a life of giving babies and then men getting mistress's because we're fat. Lady Capulet turned back to us with a cigarette lit between her lips and a black Egyptian styled wig adorning her hair.

"Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love," she asked Juliet. She hasn't even met the gentlemen yet, how would she know!?

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent to give strength to make it fly," Juliet answered, a smart answer. She had let her mother know that she'd consider it, but it will be determined if her parents approve of him and give her the strength and encouragement to move to the next step. Juliet placed her hand on mine and looked over at me. "I must ask what is thy will with Lucero, what say does she have in this"?

Lady Capulet smiled at me, a smile I did not trust.

"One of his kinsmen will be attending with him and has made mention that he wishes to present himself to the lovely Lucero, we thought it would be best to play matchmaker," she said. I quirked a brow as I looked at the lady of the house. I have no idea why she would do such a thing when knew my parents had left the decision of marriage to me, a rare chance it was for a women of my time to be gifted with such a chance but it was still mine.

"I thank thee my lady, but I thought my parents had made it known that they do not wish to have me matchmade," I asked, politely.

"Lucero as a lady of high standing, we must take high measure to make sure we keep standing," she tried to explain. "A girl as lovely as thou would not want to wilt away because a husband is not there to keep thee".

"That may be true my lady, but I believe I will keep to my parents wishes and shall make that decision myself," I said politely. I don't know why, but Lady Capulet has been trying to push the issue of marriage on my parents since I turned thirteen. The louder the were whispers of Tybalt wanting to ask for my hand, the more I heard about Lady Capulet trying to introduce me to different men. I saw the corner of her mouth flinch, like I had said something that had upset her.

"Madam, the guests are come," a servant said. Lady Capulet forgot about me and walked towards the door.

"Go! We follow thee," she said and turned back towards us. "Juliet, Blah"! Her own, strange way of telling us to get ready. Juliet and I looked at each other and giggle, knowing her mother would never change her ensetric ways. Nurse placed her head in between us and whispered

"Go, girls, seek happy nights to happy days". She walked out and we walked out behind her, smiling at the sound of the fireworks. We went back to her room and we dressed in our costumes, Juliet was dressed as an angel with a simple white gown and angel wings. Her hair was left down, but she pulled the front back and secured it in a pin. I dressed as a belly dancer, dressed in a red top that showed a bit of my midriff, red harem pants and golden genie slippers. A long red veil was secured on my head by a crown of jewels and beads and a scarf that jingle everytime I moved was tied around my waist.

Like Juliet I had decided not to wear any makeup, but let her Nurse talk me into a bit of black eye color. A knock was made at the door as we finished preparing, Nurse went to go answer it.

"Oh my lady Lucero, a fine gentlemen has come to escort you this evening," she said. She moved back from the door and I saw Tybalt, dressed as el Diablo, in a black suit with a sparkling red waistcoat and devil horns on his head to match it. Abra and Petruchio were dressed as skeletons, with skeleton face paint, skeleton bodysuits and black cowboy hats. Tybalt let out a dramatic gasp, holding a hand to his lips as he looked over us.

"My, what visions I see before my very eyes, could this really be my dear cousin and friend I see," he asked Abra and Petruchio.

"We are truly blessed to be granted such a sight, truly," Abra said, stepping forward and taking my hand. He pressed his lips against my knuckle and made me giggle. I saw Tybalt didn't like that very much and nudged his cousin away. He took my hands in his and kissed both my wrist.

"I came to apologize to thee, I will be more watchful in the future," he said. I watched Juliet roll her eyes and look back in the mirror. I looked back down at Tybalt and sighed.

"Tis not thy eyes I worry for, but the hate that lies in your heart for the Montagues," I said, looking into his eyes. I turned and looked at all of them. "I wish your logic were as quick as your blades, maybe I would not have to worry that we will find one of you laid out and dead in the streets".

The room got very quiet and I could see something shift behind Tybalt's eyes. It had been years since we knew each other and the number of family and friends he had started out with was starting to grow less and less because of this constant fighting. As time went on, my words weighed on him more. But he never changed he just got worse. I saw him blink away his troubling thoughts and look back up at me with a smile.

"Tomorrow can be the time for such sober talk, but tonight is a night of merry making and such a lovely face should be shown for the world to see," he said. I wasn't amused and to show he understood, he bent down to whisper in my ear "I do not take thy council for granted and will speak more of this tomorrow, but tonight let a smile grace your face as we make merry, until the stars die out".

I knew this conversation would have to come to its conclusion….for now. He did have a point though, one: I would make sure to speak to him about this and two: there was a party downstairs and it would go on with or without us. So I might as well surround myself with loved ones and friends and enjoy myself. I left a sigh pass my lips and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I will not forget to speak to thee, but for now I believe a drink is in order," I said walking from my current position and slipping my arms in Abra's and Petruchio waiting arm's.

"Many drinks are needed, if thou wishes for Lucero to turn forgetful," Juliet said, coming to stand next to Tybalt.

"And there is not enough hours in the night, to make my lady that forgetful so we must fly," Petruchio said and he and Abra started tugging me out the room and down the stairs. My eyes went a large as saucers as I looked around at the work accomplished for the party, it was magnificent. But it was a party thrown by the Capulet's what could I expect?


	3. Run Free

I forgot how rambunctious these Capulet parties could get, but I was having a merry ole time. My cup was never empty and my feet were never still, Juliet and I were dancing like it was our last night. The young Paris and his kinsmen arrived, a nice fellow with a face to match. You could tell he was used to getting his way, he spoke as if he had already won over Juliet and her parents. But I couldn't help but notice how much he was in awe of her, fetching a servant to fill her cup when it became empty, the way his eyes brightened when she laughed. If she chose this man as her husband, I think she would be happy but I could see the hesitation and bit of lack of interest on my friends face. It didn't help that her lady mother seemed to pop up every now and then, to "check" on them.

Paris's kinsmen though was another story. In layman's terms, I loathed him. If only behavior could match his face, he was the lowest of the low. A p big farmer had more decency than him, automatically asking about my families wealth and ties with the Prince. He drank heavily and made a mess of himself as he ate, almost spraying us with his food as he was to the point of throwing the man out, but as soon as he raised his voice Lady Capulet appeared and asked if her favorite nephew would give her a dance. He went off and that was almost thirty minutes into the new hour, Abra and Petruchio had gone off to dance with some young maids and Juliet and I were left to our own defences with Paris and….I don't even remember what his name was.

We were on the topic of "a good wife", Paris's kinsmen keying in on me the entire time and looking over me as a slab of meat presented before him. I want to pluck out his eyes. Instead, I gently smiled at the group and made an excuse for a short escape

"I beg your pardon kind sirs and lady, but I must take a moment to refreshen," I said, standing up. The two men stood out of courtesy and I felt Juliet tug on my arm.

"Thou does not have the idea to leave me and not return do you," she whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes at me, directrely as I could.

"I should leave thee, thy mother has tried to make a beast my match," I said darting my eyes in...what-his-name direction. "But I will return and retrieve a bottle of wine on my way back".

Everything had been fine, until I was making my return to my friends. My arm was snatched from behind, I was turned and faced what's-his-name. He was obviously intoxicated an was trying to bring my body closer to his, but I kept my feet planted to the floor. He chuckled and peered down at me.

"Lady Capulet said thou would be more entertaining," he said, pulling hard into his chest and moving us around the floor. I tried to keep still but he dragged me, like a doll. I spied Lady Capulet and Tybalt dancing on the floor and sneered at the man before me.

"She must've mistaken me for someone else," I said trying to pull away again, but was slammed against his chest again. It almost took my breath away and I was afraid he could feel the small knife(baby gun) hidden in between my breast. I had learned to be prepared for anything at a Capulet party.

"Why do you flee from us," he asked, brushing his hands over my exposed skin and I felt a disgusting chill roll up my back. "Are we not to your satisfaction, there are….many things we could do to please thee".

"I pray thee, spare me any details," I said quickly, I was not interested in hearing him brag about himself in the bed chamber. He quirked an eyebrow and I let out a gasp as I feel a large hand cup my bottom. My eyebrows knit together as I glare at the idiotic smile on his face, almost wanting to feel sympathy for what was going to happen next. I raised my hand, ready to strike but my hand was suddenly grabbed and I was spun into someone else's arms.

I looked up to see a young….gentle...maiden...man, I will assume he is a man or I may have to suggest a better face painter and treatments for the skin if not. It was a man with same brown skin as mine, dressed in a big white afro. He wore a lovely ensemble of a silver beaded crop top and a matching mini skirt, and silver platform heels. He smiled down at me and then looked back at the idiot, waving a finger.

"Silly villain, you play dangerous games when you don't know all the rules," he said, making me and The Idiot raise a brow, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You call me a villian," The Idiot asked. The man in the skirt smiled and pointed in my direction.

"You try to take what could be gifted to thee, even though I believe a beast would even think twice before bestowing its gifts upon you," I almost gasped. "Perhaps we could find one and ask its opinion". I let a laugh pass through my lips, making The Idiot angier and the man in the skirt look down at me and smile.

"Ahh a smile to grace us this evening"!

I saw the fool before us reach into his costume, but the man in the skirt was quicker. He was a breath away from the fool, his arm was still around me and I could clearly see take his sword out of thin air and press it to the other man's chest. He acted like nothing was amiss as he pressed the sword more, holding me around my waist and giving me the strange feeling of….safety. "Pray thou would think twice, I would hate to make such a scene in front of the lady, begone".

I felt a shiver go up my spine as his voice lowered dangerously, but the smile never left his face. You could see danger in his eyes though, he meant his word to defend my honor and I didn't even know him. The Idiot looked from the man to me and finally retreated, glaring at the man. The man in drag watched as the fool walked off, trained eyes seeing if he would make a final retaliation. I'm sure he would tell my comrades of this, but his humiliation was all I could care about right now. Suddenly a drink was being held in front of my face and the hand holding it was the man in drag.

"My Lady," he said giving a dramatic bow and holding the drink out to me. I giggled and took the champagne flute from him and gave a curtsy. "My name is Mercutio, would I be so honored to have the name of the beauty standing before me"?

He was cute, but where had I heard this name before?

"My name is Lucero and I thank thee, I feared how far his actions would've gone," I said, nodding in the direction the other man had ran off in. Mercutio tsked and grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter, took my hand with the other and bent to press it gently to his forehead, my guess was because of the paint on his lips. He straightened and looked down at me with piercing dark eyes that captivated me and I almost felt short of breath.

"Light, morning star or an evening star would be more fitting for such a lady of the night," he said moving closer to me, our hands a barrier between us. Our eyes never parted as the party went on around us. "Pray thee fair lady, would I be so bold to ask if I could be your escort"?

"For the remainder of the evening," I asked. He smiled and took a sip from his glass.

"For whenever thou tires of me," he said. His comment made me smirk.

"I am with friends," I pointed out and took a sip from my glass. Mercutio looked around, peering out into the crowd as if he was looking for someone, then turned back to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yet I see no one here to claim thee," he said. True, the boys were probably still off dancing and Juliet, though I love her was with Paris and….unsavory characters and I was not in the mood to return so quickly. I had nothing to lose giving my time to this gentleman and I did owe him my gratitude for "rescuing" me, I wouldn't be missed much. I could tell from the smile on Mercutio's face he had already seen I had come to a decision and waved out his hand, inviting me to walk with him to the dance floor. "I knew the right decision would come to mind".

The song "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" started being played, a song I love. I immediately started dancing to the beat and even though Mercutio was in heels, he was having no trouble going along to the music. He was actually a very good dancer, he grabbed onto my hips and moved me along with his body and I let him guide my hips. He spun me around and turned me to face him, God he was so tall and it made me wonder what the height difference was out of the platforms.

"So tell me Lady Lucero, how does one so enchanting find herself alone in such a setting," he asked me. He brought my arms up around his neck and rested his hands on my lower back, swaying us to the beat.

"Three of my friends went off dancing and the other is with a gentlemen her mother is hoping to match her with and...the man you met earlier," I said.

"I see, your intended," he asked, catching me surprise by how much distaste he had for the last word.

"Oh no, my friends mother was hoping to make a match, but I detest him only after a few moments of meeting him," I said. I watched Mercutio's eyes brighten and he smiled.

"Good news for my ears," he said, spinning and dipping me. I laughed as he brought me back up and I could hear my favorite song of all time come on, "What is Love" by Haddaway. I gasped and couldn't control my excitement as I held on tighter to Mercutio.

"I love this song," I said. Mercutio gasped and smiled, I saw his eyes become darker as he pulled me closer to him.

"So do I," he said and an unspoken vow to dance our hardest was made between us. You could see it in our eyes as the beat dropped and as the other party goers jumped and grinded around us. We leaped into our own version of the lambada (the forbidden dance), I placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his, his other hand on my waist and let one of his legs slip between mine. His heels made him so tall that the tips of my feet were barely brushing against the floor, it almost made me feel like a child but I was enjoying myself too much.

My head rested on Mercutio's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me as he hugged me to him. I was smiling and laughing, until a patch of pink hair caught my attention. Now one would usually think it's a masked ball, of course someone may color their hair or wear a wig of that sorts to this sort of gathering. But patch of pink hair belonged to one of the Montague's that my comrades and I had quarreled with just this morning!

"A Montague, here," I asked aloud. I turned my head to keep my mark as I was still being spun. Mercutio saw I was no longer enjoying myself and stopped.

"What ails you," he asked. I didn't answer. I didn't mind the Montague's being there and they didn't seem to be causing any trouble, but then I saw another Montague, that I believed was named Romeo and Tybalt did not look happy. "Oh no, Tybalt I pray thee doesn't find these uninvited guest and decide to make a scene".

"You know Tybalt of the Capulet's," Mercutio suddenly asked me, sounding utterly shocked. I looked down at him, being he was still holding me and nodded.

"I am friend to their entire house and Tybalt is one of my closest, please release me I must warn these naves before their presence is alerted to the entire house," I said and tapped his arm. Mercutio seemed to be debating something, looking now from the Montagues and back to me. "I beg your pardon, please place me down I must not be deterred".

Before I could plead my case again, Mercutio was running us out of the crowd. "What has come over thee, I said I must not be deterred, the halls could be stained with blood in moments"!

Did he not understand that these men were like hungry dogs, starved and then thrown at each other, thriving on blood lust? I didn't want to create a scene by struggling with him, I had no idea how to solve this situation without possibly making it worse.

"But I must insist my lady, I would not want a fight to break out between you and my companions," he said, taking us out of the party now, a group of drunken men cheered at us and slapped Mercutio on the back as we passed. Some were Capulet's, but were so drunk they didn't realize it! I was so shocked by his previous words, I couldn't find the time to even care.

"Companions, you are allies to the Montagues," I asked. He didn't answer and I looked behind me to see him opening a door to one of the spare bedrooms, making my eyes widen in fright and shock. Was he going to force himself upon me, was this some type of trap I've been tricked into, revenge against the Capulet's? Well, if I have been tricked then I will not make it easy for him! He closed the door and locked it when we got inside placed me on the floor, I whipped my hand out and slapped it across his face and made him stumble back a bit. I glared at him through narrowed eyes and reached for the knife in my brassiere and pointed it at him. He was genuinely shocked and staggered back as I advanced.


	4. Cornered

"I know not what thou and the Montagues plan are, but I will not lay like some dewy eyed maid and let thee use me for your ill will," I said. As much as I hated to admit it, finding out his ties to the Montagues my friends quarreled with this morning and being confined to this room, by him was a bit disappointing. There was something about him that made me want to know more, a pull of some sort. I extend my free hand out and wave it toward me. "Give me the key and release me".

He stood there and smirked at me and for a moment, unnerving me as he looked up and down my body. My brows furrowed as he reaches under his skirt and takes out a handkerchief and starts to wipe the makeup from his face. He took off the white wig and shook out dreads that almost hit the top of his shoulders, I heard a snap from behind him and his top fell to the floor. As my eyes traveled up the chocolatey toned stomach, I could see that Mercutio was in fact a very very handsome young gentlemen, the now clear face showing high cheekbones and dark brown eyes with a fire in them.

I was left shocked as he slowly walked over to me, a small smile on his face as I stepped back with every step he took towards me. I felt my back press against the door, as his eyes burned into my skull. He pressed his body against mine and cupped my cheek, leaning down to press his lips against mine, my first kiss. My eyes widened as I felt a jolt run through my body as our lips connected, it felt like taking a drink after years of thirst. After a few moments to recuperate, I pressed my lips back against his and let my hand slide up his shoulders rest there.

We remembered that we both needed to breath and parted with a gasp. He lightly rested his face against mine, our breath becoming one.

"I will release thee, when I discover the binds of which you hold me," he said, his lips bushing across mine. I turned my head away, but gasp as I feel those same lips brush against my neck. I was friends with many gentlemen, but had never been this intimately close to a man before and specially not one who was this handsome and making my skin tingle under his touch and feel like I was going to burst. "The image of thy face has not left my mind, since I saw thee".

"I-I believe I would remember meeting someone I binded," I said, closing my eyes and trying to block out the feeling of his lips on my skin. He groaned and rest his forehead against my cheek, I could feel his lips brush against it every time he spoke.

"We have never met, I only saw thee and I thought a spell was put upon me as soon as I did or that I had been cursed," he raised his head and his eyes made me feel like I was going to crumble. He raised a hand to caress my cheek "The sweet kiss of love's introduction, has opened my eyes".

Love, is that was happening? We had only just met, things like this did not happen in such haste! I wanted to tell him to be quiet, but wanted to hear more. But why was I trembling, despite the circumstance I wasn't afraid, so why? It was Mercutio and these…..feelings, his feelings, I had to get out of here! As he leaned in to press his lips against me again (which I found myself unconsciously leaning into), I reached behind me and turned the knob of the door. What a fool I was, the door wasn't even locked!

I pushed my free hand against his chest and pushed him to the floor, turning in haste so I could open the door, success! I ripped the door open and stepped out, smiling joyfully that I was no longer in such an unfamiliar feelings, only to see something that I was not prepared for. I could not believe what I was seeing, Tybalt and Lady Capulet hiding in the shadows of a pillar and pressed in a passionate kiss.

They did not notice me as I stood there, jaw crumbling to the ground as I watched my best friend and his aunt embrace. Now I usually wasn't one to faint, but this was a moment that it was entirely acceptable, I think. As I went crashing towards the ground arms caught me and brought me back into the room I had just escaped. The door closed behind us and my head was pressed against a warm brown chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was so shocked, I felt I couldn't breath, I couldn't believe what I had saw. Was this the reason Lady Capulet was always trying to match me, was Tybalt in on this scheme?

"I will have to come Capulet parties more often," Mercutio finally said. I brought my head out of his chest and slapped a hand against his mouth.

"Be still," I yell out. Mercutio slapped his hand against mine, putting his ear to the door to make sure no one would hear us. I took his hand from my lips and turn him to look at me again. I had to convince him that he never saw what we both saw, I do not know if I would speak of what I saw but I would not have the Capulet's ruined. "I beg thee, do not-"

"Thou has nothing to beg for, if only my feelings are heard," he said with a smirk. I scoffed and pushed myself away from him in disgust.

"So now your silence is to be held for ransom, tell me what true feelings you could such a cold heart have for me and how does thou even know me, I have never seen thee," I asked harshly.

"You know my cousin, The Prince and have visited his house with your family many times," he said slightly more serious. I looked at him for a moment, until it finally hit me. Mercutio, the rambunctious cousin of The Prince, that I've never met because he was always off making trouble. He was supposed to be very handsome….and very popular with the ladies and playing with their hearts.

"Of course, I should've known that the good Prince's cousin, the famous Mercutio would do something like this," I said with a sarcastic laugh. "Your cousin says your games have no bounds".

"My good cousin just does not have the time to enjoy the fruits of life, as for others….they're no fun," he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, I am sure that you tell every young maid that, when she is left to her tears and shame or rumors, after you bore of them," I said, watching his face twist with a bit of anger, a smile still on his face.

"Is that why you hesitate, when your heart is already mine," he says walking closer to me. Was it, why am I asking myself, I should know! I will not let him twist my mind with his words.

"Do you believe that every heart belongs to you, circles speak abouts how thou thinks love a joke and the only love you care for is strictly on the physical side," I said turning away. I gasped when I felt his chest against my back and arms wrapped around my waist.

"I cannot be condemned for the wanton actions of a few maids who are eager to learn the ways of what they call "love", a simple twist of the words or drunken stares can be mistaken for love these days," he said. He brushed a hand down my arm and interlocked our fingers as he brushed hair from the back of my neck. "Which is why when I first saw thee, I wasn't sure if my feelings were true".

"What do you mean," I asked in a whisper. I felt him draws patterns with the tip of his fingers and his lips against my hair.

"I first thought thou were a vision that Venus granted me the favor of seeing, you were talking with my cousin and a few noblemen and it drove me to rage to see them all crowding around you and yearning for your attention. You were at such ease and so charming for a lady your age, demanding respect from everyone who looked at you. Your hair, like a dark halo and your skin radiating in a yellow gown you wore, you weren't even looking my way. I watched you the entire night, but was too frightened and in awe to approach you, this majestic vision".

I remember that party, I hadn't even thought of Mercutio that night because honestly The Prince almost kept us apart. He said that Mercutio was one of those lads who weren't not suitable for a young ladies company. That and Mercutio's was never interest in there the "boring" parties. I felt Mercutio's hand traveled to the front of my neck, caressing along my jaw.

"I wouldn't even let others tell me your name, I wanted the sweet satisfaction of hearing it from your lips. I thought after you left that night I would be free of these feelings, but then I dreamt of you that night, every night after that night. Even when the stars had left the sky I would still see your face in my mind, your voice in my ear. We had never even spoken and I was thinking of a voice I had only heard from across a room, what a laugh".

He dreamt of me every night, that party was a week ago! The thought made me dizzy, I was never one to dream of my life like a en epic tale of romance and adventure. Things like that didn't exist in the real world. People like my parents were lucky to have found love in the matches their parents made for them.

"My own kin has noticed this change in me and have asked me if I needed to see a physician". I felt myself becoming hazy from his confession and had let myself lean into his arms and chest. He turned my face, making me look at him from the side of my eye as he pressed kisses to my cheek.

"Even though I was invited, I only came tonight because I had heard the Capulet's were friends with a great beauty of chocolate skin and she came from a family that made Verona's finest swords".

He turned me to him fully and licked his lips.

"I knew I had to come and meet thee and see if my feelings were still the same and they aren't".

I felt tears break through, disappointed that I was not longer to his expectations. Why, I don't know him!

"They are stronger than before". He brought me closer and I felt my head move to meet his approaching lips. He groaned against my lips and I felt him tug on my bottom lip, asking for permission into my mouth….that sounded wrong, even when I say it. I hesitantly opened my mouth and moaned at the wet intrusion and new experience. Mercutio wrapped his arms around my waist and massaged the exposed skin between my top and pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to mine, I could feel my heart racing under my breast.

As we kissed, I suddenly remember where we were and how if we were caught in this particular position, well it probably wouldn't end well. I pressed my hands on his chest and separated us.

"We should stop," I said, trying to catch my breath. He leaned back in and wrapped his lips around mine, before moving back again and looking into my eyes. As much as my heart yearned to believe what he was saying, it would not be the first time a gentleman's sweet words of "love" have lured a young maid into bed and she is left in ruin. Unless he gave me proof that his word was true I could not even think more into giving my heart. It was like I was being pulled in two directions, reason and the heart. "I cannot play thy games of the heart, your words wound too deep and my heart cannot take the same treatment".

"My words were not meant to wound thee, I will do whatever to prove to thee my word is true," he said as I slipped out his arms and started walking towards the door. I turned back to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know what you must do," I said as I watched his face twist in a bit of irritation at my statement. There was also something else that was rumored about Mercutio, he never courted girls and never met their parents. In gossip circles, girls whispered that he was so charming that he could convince these girls there was no need for the regular formalities and they never bothered to question him on it. I would not make that mistake, I would not tell him that my parents left my courting to me but I wanted to see if he would even make the effort.

But I was not going to sit here and waste my time, watching his face twist and turn in unrecognizable expressions. A part of me was sad that it seemed like almost everything I heard was true, I turned back to the door and opened it, peaking to make sure I did not see unpleasant things again and turned back to Mercutio. "I see thy decision is made and bid thee goodnight".

I ignored the sinking feeling of my stomach, as if I had made a mistake as I walked through back to what I saw as a fading party. How long were we in there? I grabbed a glass of liquor from a servant passing and threw my head back, feeling the liquid burn my throat. I guess now would be a good time to try and find Juliet and then head home to rest. I called another servant over and told them to ready my man and carriage for the journey home, he bowed and ran off towards an unknown direction. I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm from behind and jerk me into the shadows, I came face to face with Mercutio.

"Thou tempting vixen, tugging at the strings of my heart is painful enough, but to flee after my confession," he whispers as party goers pass by us. I wretch my arm out his hand and poke a finger to his still exposed chest, I saw he had put the wig and shoes back on.

"If I am a vixen, then call thee a villain for your confession is empty as your heart if you cannot do the actions to back those words," I said and took a bottle from a passing servant and refilled my drink. Mercutio groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why must the ways of the heart be dictated by social formalities, before a man could lay with a woman in a cave and that would be his claim".

"Well we are not in a cave and thou will not make any claim on me until thy comes to my parents house and ask, I cannot lie and say that my heart does not flutter at thy words but until actions are put with words, that's all they are to me and anyone can go back on their word," I said and took my drink. Mercutio snatched the bottle out of my hand and threw his head back with it attached to his lips. When he took it from his lips he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at me, with a serious glint in his eye.

"If I say to thee that I will meet thy parents in the morning, to ask for your hand, to ask to court thee would you take my word," he asked.

"Then I would tell thee to come in thy night clothes," I said. His head snapped back down to mine and he devoured my lips. I fell into the kiss, pulling him further in the shadows so we aren't seen.

"My Lady Di Corrado, thy carriage has arrived," I heard a servant announce, Mercutio pressed harder against my lips. "My Lady"?

I separated from Mercutio's lips. "By I come". I turned back to Mercutio. "I will see if thy word is true in the morning". I went to slip away but he pulled my back and welcomed me into another kiss.

"I will show thee that I speak the truth, I will come by the hour of eight but why in my night clothes," he asked, when his lips left mine. I smirked a bit.

"You can join us for breakfast and we usually break fast still in our night clothes," I said. That was true, but was it wrong of me to see if he would actually do it, if he would actually do it when he came, if he came? Women always had to go to ridiculous lengths to prove her worth to a man, why shouldn't the roles be switched? Mercutio didn't seem to mind though and had a large smile on his face.

"I will go through any task you put me through," he said leaning down to kiss me again.

"My Lady Di Corrado"! I could hear my driver now, he sounded anxious and I knew was searching for me. I give Mercutio a small kiss before leaving the hiding spot, I give him a little wave as I watch a smile spring on his face before he ran off, no doubt to find his comrades. As I made my way to my driver, I passed Juliet, being dragged by her Nurse but she looked a bit upset. I grabbed her hand gently, catching her attention.

"What ails thee," I whispered. She looked behind me and then back at me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I will speak with thee later, come tomorrow," she said. I knew it must be important.

"I will make my way in the morn," I said and watched her be pulled off, I turned and saw that Montague again, Romeo staring off after her. Now that made me raise a brow, but as soon as I saw Tybalt making his way to me I forgot all about it. I made my way to my driver and let him guide me to my carriage, closing the door as Tybalt was making his way to the front door. I sighed in relief and laid my head against the seat, as we made our way off the grounds I could see Mercutio and Benvolio yelling after that Romeo fellow as he ran off on the grounds, I rolled down the carriage window to hear.

"Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover! I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, By

her high forehead and her scarlet lip, By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh!

O, Romeo that she were An open ass, and thou a poperin pear! Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep".

What and insulting fool I was falling for.


	5. My House

I dreamt that Mercutio and I were dancing, dancing on the stars. He was dressed in robes of shimmering gold, while I was dressed in garbs of slivers, that twinkled so bright they almost looked white. He was the Sun and I was the Moon and we were enjoying our time together, before we would have to part and give our light at different parts of the planet. You could feel the reluctance, as we peered into each others eyes, the longing of wanting to be together.

Suddenly, I let out a cry and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and let out a gasp as I saw red bleed into the silver of my gown, an arm reached around my front and pulled me into a hard chest. I struggled to look at who my assailant was, but his voice was all the answer I needed.

"All hail the house of Capulet, death to all Montague's". It was Tybalt. He extended his other arm and pointed his sword at Mercutio, aiming straight for his heart. Why, Mercutio isn't a Montague, how does this involve him? Please, don't kill him we just found each other, I can't lose him! I yelled out but could not hear my voice as I thrashed against Tybalt and tried to stop him. Mercutio stood tall and brave, not faltering as the weapon was pointed at its intended target. He raised his arms out, challenging Tybalt.

I let out a sob as I hear the safety brought back on his sword and suddenly hear him say to Mercutio

"For her"?

Mercutio looked at me and smiled, his eyes faltering a bit at the sight of my tears. He turned back to Tybalt and drew back his robes and showed his chest.

"Till the end," he said. Oh, how brave he was being. Sop being so brave, live on, live for me. If you truly love me live, I love you, live! Then, I heard the shot ring out and my ears were filled with a ringing and I see red, before I and surrounded by darkness. I hear screams and realize that it is my own voice ringing out, as I fought with my blankets. Once I realize that Tybalt is not hiding in the blankets and am in the safety of my room, I gasped and looked at my clock, seven fifty-seven. I sighed, tears foolishly building in the rims of my eyes, would he even come, why would I be any different from any maid? Why was I even upset, had I truly fallen in love over the course of a few hours and now the reality that I was abandoned with these feelings were setting in? How could I had been so- _SCCCCREEECCCHHH _

What in the good heavens was that, I looked at the large window behind my bed and pulled the curtains back. I almost fell out of my bed when I saw the sight before me, coming up with the rising sun and speeding down the long path that led to my home. It was Mercutio, driving in his carriage as fast as he could while in his night clothes! But he wasn't alone, another carriage a long black one was speeding behind him and he was turning ever so often to yell at it, who was that?

As odd as this situation was and honestly a bit too early, I let the tears pour down my face as I watched him make his way to the circle where carriages were parked and skidded to a halt. The door to my room opened and brought me back to reality, I jump off my bed and reach for my fuzzy teal robe. It was my nurse, an old woman of caramel skin and thick shape, gasping as if she had ran a mile.

"My lady are you alright, we heard thee scream and I've called out for thee but-"

I gave the women who is like a second mother to me a kiss on the cheek as I slipped on my slippers and made my way out my room and down the hall, to get to the stairs. "My lady, where are thou off to- my lady"!

I ignored her calls as I excitedly made my way down the stairs, passing confused servants and my tutor. He had come, he had truly come for me. I blocked the guards heading towards our front door.

"Lady Lucero, my lady please- nurse where does she go," I heard my tutor ask, but it seems she walked right past him by the way I heard him sigh dramatically and follow after her. It seemed I was being followed by a few of the staff now as I ran. I felt like I had the winged shoes of Hermes on my feet and I was flying on the air. I ran to the entrance of our castle and heard Mercutio before I even saw him.

"Unhand me you wretches, I was summoned by the young lady of the house," he yelled over the guards trying to keep him out.

"Peace, my son please let us return to our home, hasn't your dear mother confronted enough torment this morn," a woman voice said from behind him. I narrowed my eyes and realized that it was his mother and his father was running from the long black carriage, they were both in their night clothes. Oh dear, I had forgot to notify my house that he was coming, I was so tired last night I don't even remember making it to my bedroom.

"Guards! Let them pass," I called out, over the shouting men and woman. They all turned towards me and Mercutio gave a smug expression and yanked the guards off him, before making his way to me. I met him halfway, letting myself be wrapped in a warm embrace and laying my face in his chest. I felt as if I was going to cry again, with everyone watching me. I didn't care, I was just happy that my heart and Mercutio didn't lead me on. "You came".

He raised his head from off of mine and looked down into my eyes.

"I would've been sooner, but I was met with...complications," he said nodding towards his confused parents.

"Wait, so what he said is true," Mercutio's father asked.

"What in the name of God is going on here, this morning," my father's voice said from behind all of us. I immediately turned and watched as my mother and father walked hand in hand towards us. My lady was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, long ago did she give up her flowy thick curls for the tapered, curly pixie cut she had now. She had espresso brown skin and full lips with big brown eyes. Dressed in a flowing pink satin robe with matching night father, though a good ten years older than my mother was a handsome man with hazel eyes and skin. His shoulder length dreadlocks were greying but from his for you could see he still had a strong build.

His red wine robes were tied, probably because my father usually did not wear a shirt in the morning and he wore black lounging pants. As they made their way in front of us, I let go Mercutio and bowed my head to my parents.

"Good father and mother, please forgive your child," I pleaded. "This was all my fault, if I had stirred myself from my slumber I would've been able to tell you that Mercutio was coming".

"But-" My father started, but then Mercutio stood by my side and gave a deep bow to my parents, making both his parents gasp.

"My good sir and lady, please if there is any blame to lay it would be on my parents".

"What"! Both his parents were outraged. Mercutio turned to both of them and shrugged with an innocent pout on his face. I slapped my palm to my forehead and groan.

"Well tis true, I told thee my intentions this morning and you did all you could to block me from my mission of love," he said. Both of my parents jaw dropped a bit.

"Love," my mother asked, with a small smile. Mercutio gaze turned to me and he gently grabbed my hand as he smiled down at me.

"Yes my lady, love," he said. "And to ask permission to let me explore that love". I felt him tugging at the strings of my heart as I tried to conceal my embarrassment, over my happiness. If our parents hadn't been right there,confused and tired, I would've jumped into his arms and kissed him. We all turned our heads towards Mercutio's mother, sobbing next to his father.

"Good God woman, what has brought you to tears," his father asked, putting an arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Oh husband, I thought this all a cruel jest but the Lord has finally answered my prayers and found our son a good and kind young lady and he actually wants to court her, the right way, like a normal young man and he's telling her parents in his night clothes," she said sobbing the last part. I looked down at Mercutio's night clothes and smiled when I realized we were both wearing the same Muppets Animal nightshirt, him with a pair of orange lounge pants and I in a pair of black leggings.

"If it will make you feel any better kind lady, I asked him to come in his night clothes, to see if I would be taken seriously and if he would still come," I said. "Though I am quite happily shocked to see we have the same taste in sleeping attire".

"Great minds think much alike my dear lady," Mercutio said with a smirk. My father cleared his throat, gathering all our attention on him and my mother. He smiled at Mercutio and and chuckled.

"It seems that there are many question, to which we all need answers," he said smiling directly at me. Though I knew the smile on his face meant he had no anger or disappointment towards me, I always wanted my father's approval and blessing for my relationship with Mercutio. This was not starting out very smoothly and if I knew Prince Escalus , he's probably told my father a few things about Mercutio already and now my father would be armed with the weapon of knowledge. The mightiest weapon for any soul, specially the upper class is the weapon of information, my grandfather used to say.

My mother turned to Mercutio's parents.

"Lord and Lady Giuseppe(A/N:sorry I know they're related to the Prince but couldn't find a last name, so I made one), please allow our house the pleasure and honor of breaking fast with you this morning," she said, bowing her head towards them. Lord Giuseppe sighed and nodded his head.

"That would be fine, we thank thee for thy hospitality after such an….embarrassing entrance," he said, snapping his eyes in Mercutio's direction. I saw the lump in Mercutio's throat bob up and down as he tried to avoid looking in his father's direction.

"Shall I have wine brought to the table my lord," my mother asked with a smile. My mother always thought news was easier to swallow when wine was already flowing down your throat. Lady Giuseppe gasped as her husband nodded and grabbed her hand, making their way inside out home.

"Husband this early in the morn," she asked.

"My lady, if our dear son brings anymore surprises I will need more than a glass of wine," he said, My parents guided them inside with smiles on their faces and most of our servants following behind them. I blew out the breath the I had been holding in and peered up at Mercutio, a large smile on his face.

"Wipe that appeased expression off thy face, this couldn't of gone anymore poorly than it already has," I slightly hissed and looked away from him. How could he laugh at a moment like this. I heard him chuckle and brought an arm over my shoulder, hugging my body to his.

"My dear it could've gone much more poorly, than you think," he said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, not letting him know that his arms brought me comfort.

"And how can thou think that," I asked, truly curious. Mercutio brought his other hand to my chin and slowly turned my face to to his, I peered into his brown and got lost in the swirls of brown and found my gaze lower to plump lips as he pulled us closer.

"Well, I could've crashed my carriage through your front door and your father and mine would've probably ran me through," he said, almost whispering now. Finally, I thought as his lips brushed over mine, almost sweetly pressing against mine. But before we could finally meet, I heard Mercutio his and suddenly jerk back. I opened my eyes and almost laughed at the sight of my nurse holding Mercutio by the ear and glaring at him with the a fiery rage.

"Thou may have won over my lord and lady, but thou will have go by the book if ye think you can take my little lady from my care," she said. Mercutio winced, trying to free himself from her strong grip. He looked over at me pleadingly, as I tried to hold in the giggles bubbling in my throat and wanting freedom.

"Book? What book do you speak of," he asked. Almost screaming when my nurse started guiding by the ear, inside our home. I followed behind them, feeling very sympathetic for Mercutio, my good nurse had a hard grip.

"She means her book, but you will have much time to become acquainted with my lovely nurse/second mother," I said. I heard him squeal again and he tried his best to turn his head and look back at me.

"Second mother!? How many mother's do you have," he asked as we made our way inside. Hopefully the rest of this day would be less eventful.

A/N: So just to clear some things up if there's any confusion about character's age.

Lucero: 13

Mercutio: 16

Romeo: 18

Juliet: 13

Tybalt: 17

Benvolio: 17

I know it looks weird with Mercutio being with an thirteen year old, but remember this is a Shakespearean plot in modern timeline, so forget the age for a minute and the fact that all the teenagers are drinking and smoking (alil wine won't kill you though).


	6. Not Perfect

After my parents guided everyone inside the mansion and went straight to the dining room. Both families sat with each other, on opposite sides of the table. Mercutio did start to protest, saying that he wanted us seated together but after a sharp look from his father he silenced himself and sat down. After food, drink and of course Lord Giuseppe's glass of wine was placed on the table, father finally asked the question that I'm sure was burning in the back of everyone's mind.

"How did you two come to meet"?

I looked over at Mercutio and suggested he explain, since he was the one who first showed an interest. I could see the interest peek on the adult's faces at the bit of information. But I could tell from the expression on Mercutio's face that he was delighted to be the one to tell our parents how we officially met. He went all the way back to the beginning, seeing me at his cousin's party and eyeing me the entire night. How he thought of me for that following week, night and day and then finally taking the leap of faith at the Capulet party. I was glad though he left out the part about locking us in a room together as he confessed his feelings to me, I do not know how my father would've taken that and we do have a few weapons hidden in random places of the house.

"This is why thy has been acting so strangely, so quiet and closed off from thy kin," his mother asked. His father was finishing off the contents of his wine in one big gulp, a servant was by his side ready to fill his cup. Mercutio on the other hand seemed quite pleased with himself at his mother's question.

"Yes mother, I had never been swayed by such feelings before and," he looked over at me and gave me a wink. "I simply couldn't get her out of my mind". I tried to hide my smile as I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"These are feelings based off of sight," his father interjected. I saw Mercutio's hands ball into fist as he leered over at his father.

"They are not, they are true and if my eyes be the sinner then pluck them out, to prove my point," he said.

"Then why not ask thy cousin, the Prince for an introduction, he has been a good friend to my husband since they were in schooling together," my mother asked. Mercutio turned to my mother and suddenly became a bit crestfallen and shifted his eyes to the table.

"I did, but he refused my request and told me that he'd rather she'd marry a peasant, who would actually love and treasure her, than his cousin who he does love fully but felt I lacked the….ability to court Lady Lucero".

Ouch, did the Prince twist the knife after stabbing it into his cousins pride? Why was he so harsh to his own kin?

"And blame him, I do not," his father suddenly said. We all snapped our attention in his direction and I heard Lady Giuseppe gasp. Was he saying that he agreed, that he did not give his blessing for this?

"My lord husband," Lady Giuseppe cried. Mercutio's father held his hand, silencing her next words. Mercutio slammed his hands down on the table, making all the staff jump. I moved to get out of my seat, to go over and comfort him but my mother laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. My father raised his hand cautiously, trying to get both men's attention.

"Gentlemen".

"Why must thee beat me down with thy judgement, look into my actions and heart," Mercutio said to his father, his voice raising. Lord Giuseppe slammed his hand down on the table, making the staff jump again.

"Because I will not see thee waste Lady Lucero's time or emotions on thee, when we all know thy cousin made no attempt to help thee is because he knows the only love you have is the love for thyself and those Montague boys"!

"Time and time again have have I had to listen to the cries of fathers whose daughters have come to them in tears, stating you shower tin hem false promises of love for-for a few moments of pleasure"!

Lady Giuseppe gasped out and suddenly fell back in her chair, she had fainted! Luckily, her chair in the middle of the young and old lord were keeping them apart, for the moment. They yelled from both sides of her, slamming their hands don on the table and making breakfast shake. My mother ran over to Lady Giuseppe's aid and my father and I were soon following her, both of us trying to keep Mercutio and Lord Giuseppe from coming any closer to each other as they starting knocking over their chairs. Mercutio actually tried to raise his chair over his head, but I was able to knock it out his hands and trap them in mine. I was so shocked, I thought I would be having this from my father. But Lord Giuseppe is pretty much rejecting this based off his son, is it horrible I just find it a bit amusing?

"How dare thee, how art thou my father, to believe such bile when I can swear on the cross that I have never done so much than exchange kisses," Mercutio yelled as he struggled against my grip. As I heard this I raised my brows in his direction and he soon realized my reaction, looking back and forth between me and his father. "Just kisses my sweet I swear to thee"!

"Those must've been some passion filled kisses," I joked. The sound of our fathers struggling against each other, I could definitely see where Mercutio inherited his fiery mother was able to bring Lady Giuseppe to her senses and helped her sit upright in her seat.

"Lord Giuseppe calm thyself, unless it is thy wish to be broken and injured then you will calm yourself this instant," my mother said. She stood tall by Lady Giuseppe, fanning her face with her hand. "It really doesn't matter what thy will is, Lucero is allowed to pick who she wants to court and obviously Mercutio is willing to even go against you to have her"!

That made both Giuseppe men stop and look my way, thank you mother this was not the way I was trying to tell Mercutio! Lord Giuseppe stopped struggling against my fathers grip, completely shocked.

"Is allowed to pick whoever she wants, you mean she doesn't need your blessing," he asked. I stood nervously under all their gaze and cleared my throat, well this was a bit awkward. Mercutio's accusing and hurt gaze on me, while the adults were all flustered or passed out.

"No my lord I don't, but my parents opinions does matter to me...and I wanted to make sure that Mercutio's words were true," I said. I saw Mercutio flinch and let my head turned towards our parents, to avoid the hurt expression I was guessing was on his face.

"I thought such a thing was just a rumor," Lady Giuseppe's voice said softly. I guess she woke up during sometime after my mother's outburst.

"Well, it is not my lady," my father said. "I gave an oath at Lucero's birth that she would be allowed to pick whoever she wanted to court and it seems your son is who she want".

I quietly hoped my fathers words had reached Mercutio's ears, I meant no ill will but I was not going to be like the girls Lord Giuseppe had mentioned before. Rumors or not, Mercutio had a reputation and like any smart woman (which there didn't seem to be many), it was my duty to make sure I didn't look like a fool in the end of the day, no matter what my feelings towards him are.

"Husband," my mother said. "Could I suggest all those who helped create the lives here discuss this matter in another setting, while the children finish their breaking fast in the garden. The separation may make things more peaceful and the dear nurse and tutor can stay to chaperone".

Lord Giuseppe raised his hand to protest, but my father was already answering for everyone.

"And we can meet them after each of our households of come to a decision that will please both parties," my father finished. He walked over to my mother and took her outstretched hands and kissed both of them. "A lovely idea my wife, do you not think"?

Lord Giuseppe seemed reluctant to go along with my parents plans, but then I noticed his eyes wandered down to mine and Mercutio's still entwined hands. I almost thought to bring them back to my sides but Mercutio had a strong yet gentle grip on them and I could see Lord Giuseppe's eyes soften for just a second, before that hardness covered them again.

"If my lady wife is well enough," is all he said. Lady Giuseppe nodded and with the help of her husband stood from her chair and started following my mother to God knows where. My father said he would catch up and turned to my approaching.

"Make sure these two are fed well. Since this mornings meal has not gone as it was planned".

Mercutio released one of my hands and turned to my father, looking nervous and licking his lips as he gazed up at him.

"Lord Di Corrado, I beg for all of your pardons I never thought-"

"Save your begging young Mercutio, I will aid thee as much as I can to convince thy father," my father interrupted, shocking both Mercutio and myself. My father was usually a very blunt and honest man, but I could not read the expression on his face as his eyes lingered between the two of us standing before him. Had he not seen the scene that had played out before us, how father and son were at each other's throats , how could he think this would even work. Even though it was my choice, I felt a bit hopeless about the situation."Though I am more intrigued than anything to know how my little firefly was charmed by thee, I see no ill will behind your burning eyes".

My father turned his head to me. "A bit of an announcement would've been nice, but thy father can understand that coming from a Capulet party most liking means there will be no waking until the next day. I know we were represented well though".

"I am sorry father," I said, still feeling guilty. Even though I'm starting to wonder that maybe it would've of been any different. My father raised a hand and caressed the apple of my cheek.

"Your mother and I will try to calm the flames, but I'm sure you're aware that thy father is not the most moveable man young Mercutio and I would suggest that if you want to make this easy, to stay on thy best behavior in the presence on my child," father nodded his head to my nurse and tutor waiting behind us. "I would hate to hear that my older staff had to draw their swords after so much time".

Mercutio hesitantly turned his head and I watched his eyes go wide as my nurse stuck her nose in the air and lightly patted her chest, she liked to keep her small Beretta Pico dagger (A/N: real small handgun) that my father had made for liked to keep in on the top of her large breast, for easy and quick access. My tutor was a formidable fencer as well, but everyone agreed that when it came to me my nurse was as protective as a hawk, protecting its chicks. Now that I thought about it, most of our staff were pretty good fighters and fencers.

I smiled at my father, amused by him trying to frighten Mercutio.

"I will make sure that he stays on his best behavior father," I said. I leaned up on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to my fathers cheek. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure thee will, I would hate to be the young lad that would try to back thee in a dark corner," he boomed with laughter after his statement and turned, to make his way to meet my mother and Mercutio's parents. I looked over at Mercutio and saw the confusion carved on his face, most men would think my father just had a dark sense of humor. But you always had to wonder because of seriousness held in his face.

I pulled Mercutio in the direction my nurse and tutor were walking in, we were both quiet as they chatted each other up and hardly paid any attention to us. Mercutio still hadn't said anything to me, not since my mother had came out about my courting rights. I was starting to really worry that he was upset with me and that I may of actually hurt his feelings. I guess the rumors were just becoming less and less true. Suddenly, I feel my body jerked of my feet and brought into a hallways that held some of my ancestors weapons hanging on the wall. Mercutio pins me against a wall and attacks my lips in a hot kiss, I let myself surrender to his embrace and returned the kiss with just as much feeling.

Our lips made a soft 'pop' when we finally parted and I smirked through lidded eyes.

"I will have to watch out for thee in the future Mercutio, most never can surprise me," I said, through unsteady breath. He didn't seemed amused though, if anything he looked angry and I felt my fighting instincts trying to surface.

"I would say the same about thee," he said. I quirked a brow, shaking my head confused.

"What dost thou speak," I asked.

"Thy deception," he said.

"Deception? What deception dost thou speak of,there is no deception". He shook his head and pointed to my chest, a move i'd usually contemplate breaking a finger over. I liked my personal space what could I say, but I loved Mercutio so I would give him a pass this time.

"Why did thee never tell me that the matter of courtship was up to thee"?

"Thou never asked". He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that…..tell me the truth, is it as my father says, what people say about me, that made you cautious"? I seemed to be having many subjects come up that I wasn't really ready to confront at the moments they were presented, today. I tried to think of a careful way to explain that I did have my doubts, even though I had hoped he would come.

"I would've been cautious with any man," I said. "But thy reputation does not help the matter". He groaned and rested his hands on my waist, playing with the side of my night shirt.

"If I could take back such talk and ease your mind, then I would and I am sorry".

"Your sorry does nothing for the act is already done, I just wonder how much more often the subject will come up".

Honestly, the thought was a bit annoying and I didn't think about how I may have to defend our relationship to people like Mercutio's father. How many young ladies would confront me and try to fill my head with "events" that happened between others and Mercutio? How many would I have to smack, my palms would be red! I felt the palm of Mercutio's hand lay against my cheek, bringing me back from my violent thoughts and my eyes to his face. I could see so much remorse in his face and after a few moments of staring into my eyes he broke away.

"I've never regret any actions I've done, more than planting the seeds of doubt in thy mind," he said. "I never thought that I would find love in our world, it is rare to find such true emotion in marriages today. Why care about the rumors, if clearing them up meant I would just be exposing myself to someone ambitions? Even my own parents have learned to just live comfortably with each other and I never wanted that for myself….for anyone".

"That is why you make fun of love," I said, coming to an realization. How could I not see before, I have always had the security of knowing I would never be forced into a marriage and never really worried about finding love. I had expected that I may never actually find love but I could at least find someone I could get along with, a friend. Others would always have to worry about marriages of ambition, gain or lust. I could feel Mercutio hold me tighter against him.

"Yes," he said and looked back down at me. "My feelings for thee have reassured me that not all are the same and there is hope to find such things. All I want is to spend my end of my days with thee and experience these new feelings with thee. Lucero, I will do whatever you ask of me to prove myself to thee and whoever ask, even God himself if I have to, I will not let thee regret this".

I raised up on my toes and pressed my lips against his and felt his body trembling against mine. I could almost feel happy tears trying to escape, I had never had such raw emotion directed towards me. I truly believed everything Mercutio was saying and hoped nothing but the best for our future. I know that it wasn't going to be easy but nothing we ever wanted in life came easy. But as our tongues entered each others mouths and danced, I did remember that it would only be a matter of time before my nurse and tutor got to the double doors of the garden and turned to realize we were no longer behind them.

"We will have many long days to explore these new feelings, but unless thy wishes to be striked down by my nurse we should make haste before our absence is discovered," I said. I took his hand an moved from under him but was tugged back and giggled against his lips as he bites on my bottom lip and presses a haste kiss against it.

"My way of keeping thee to thy word," he whispered against my lips. I tried to contain my smile and chewed on the still slightly kiss swollen lips. How could someone bring me such joy and would it be this way forever. And how would my good friends the Capulet's would think about all this?

A/N: Ugh sick like a damn dog going all this time without keeping any food or drink down sucked, but now i'm….ok? Yea that works, so yay!


	7. The Same

Third Point of View

Lord and Lady Giuseppe sat shocked and jaw slacked across from the smiling Lord and Lady Di Corrado.

"Lord and Lady Di Corrado...you cannot be serious," Lord Giuseppe said. Lucero's parents both gazed at each other and then chuckled at the surprised tone of Mercutio's father.

"We are very serious Lord Giuseppe, I know not how thou cannot see the benefits for both parties, if this courtship was to turn into a marriage," Achille said.

"I clearly see the benefits that could be reaped from this union, but what I don't understand is how thou would even consider our son," Lord Giuseppe said. "Lady Lucero is a gem for her age and has much to offer, youth, beauty and an heir to a household that came from mere steel shapers to Verona's-no Italy's best weapon makers and worked yourselves all the way up the social latter...your family has much to be proud of".

Achille and Cosmia both bowed their heads in gratitude of the praise.

"We thank thee for such praise," Achille said. Lord Giuseppe scowled dug even deeper.

""Which is why I cannot understand why you would want to allow thy daughter, who you could even marry to the Prince and no one would question the match, to my son who though is strong in the mind of business and ruling, is immature and lacks the grace to court someone of your daughters standing".

"I would hate to agree Lord Di Corrado, but my lord husband does make a good point," Lady Giuseppe said. "Though we are of a higher class, I would fear what would come if thy daughter was scorned in anyway".

"We are not worried about rumors Lady Giuseppe, we can assure thee and it seems Lucero does not either," Cosmia said. "We have always taught her to look for the facts and not let gossip make her decisions".

"Besides, I see no ill will from young Mercutio," Achille said and chuckled. "I can admire a young man whose ambitious enough to defy his parents for the woman he loves". Achille looked over at his wife, with love filled eyes as he remembered their youth and pursuing her. "He reminds me a bit of myself".

"So….this is of no concern to you," Lord Giuseppe asked. Achille snapped his head in the direction of the noblemen, with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Anything with my daughter is of my concern, but if this is what she desires then I shall grant my little child what she wishes and I can assume because thee has looked into the benefits of a union between our daughter and thy son, that you are also not opposed to it as much as you'd like to seem," Achille said.

Lord Giuseppe groaned a bit and took a sip of his wine.

"I would be a fool to say I have not thought of the possible rewards for both sides, since it was confirmed she summoned him here," he threw his head back and chugged down the rest of the wine. As if he needed the liquid assistance to say his next words. "But I trust your judgement Achille and if a prosperous union can be made from all of this, then I believe that all of us will be happy".

Achille and Cosmia smile at each other, happy that everything was working out well for their only they are close allies to the Capulet's, the rising rumors of Tybalt wanting Lucero's hand was starting to worry them. He is a fine fellow but his thirst for blood, that seemed to be never ending and pouring onto the streets of Verona and lack of patience was very worrisome. This may cause a bit of conflict, Mercutio being an ally to the Montagues but to the Di Corrado's knew it wouldn't go far…..or were they wrong?

Lucero and Mercutio

I wasn't really sure how much time had passed since our parents had left ud, but we didn't care too much. As we ate (more like pecked) breakfast in the garden we talked the entire time, getting to know each other. Nothing was forbidden between us, our dreams, fears, and our goals. Mercutio was a marvel to me, I was not surprised he was intelligent, just speaking to him I knew, but he was also vey book smart as well. He said that if he hadn't been born a noble he would've gone into philosophy and learn about mankind and the world. But for now, he was hoping to make a place for himself in his cousin's court and possibly work in politics.

My ambitions, in my opinion, were not as high. I told him that I had always dreamed of taking over my father's position when he was ready to retire and hoped to have every royal household supplied by our weapons. I also wanted to teach women of all classes how to defend themselves, too many were subject to robbery, rape and assaults, when a male member of their home were not present. It was why I practiced so hard, with my friend almost everyday.

"Does Tybalt know of these ambitions," Mercutio asked, as we walked through our gardens. After breakfast, my nurse had finally had enough of me "prancing" around a young man in my night clothes and had me change in a yellow Chanel spring crop jacket. A black skirt with a gold chain around the waist and black platform sandals. I let my thick curls flow freely around my head and shoulders. I smirked at the seriousness written on his face as he asked the question.

"Why, do not me me that thou is jealous of such a thought," I said as I gazed up his form. The black pants and sheer white button up shirt, that he left undone he had changed into clung nicely to his body. The gold cross he wore sat against the little curls on his chest...mmmm, what luck the Lord had shined upon me.

Mercutio brought us to a halt and turned to me, bringing us face to face.

"Yes, the idea of such a knave hearing such precious thoughts from you burns me inside," he said. "I want to be the only man to share your dreams and fears and do my best to make them come true or banish them, besides thy other friends and father of course".

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hide the smile breaking free and looked over at my nurse and tutor, discussing who knows what about the roses and looked back at Mercutio.

"Such talk is held for husbands, to their wives," I joked. Mercutio opened his eyes and pulled us a bit further from my aids.

"And who says this is not my intention," he said. I almost fell back in surprise, but kept my bearings. Was he proposing marriage, so early, in my families garden, I knew I always loved this garden for a reason! I was so stunned that I couldn't form sentences.

"Mercutio-"

"Do not give thy answer now, I would not have thee make such a decision when we know not where my parents stand and if I will have to defy them," he said, kissing both insides of my wrist and resting my hands on his neck. "I but I do beg thee to at least think on it".

"How do you this is what you want," I asked quietly.

"Because I am willing to even become an enemy of the Montagues for you, some of my oldest and dearest friends," he said. "My heart aches for thee, like a hunger that has not been fulfilled in a starving man. I will not force thee but I will not let thee easily slip through my fingers, not without a fight and if I have to go through Tybalt, my cousin or even the world I will".

I'm sure to my nurse and tutor, if they were looking at us, we both looked as if we were going to break out in tears at any moment. We wrapped our arms around each other in a warm embrace. Even after years of being around Tybalt, I've never felt such emotion towards a person before and I wondered if I had just dodged the sad thought of settling for a person and found true love?

"Young Mercutio, we've only been away for a while and I find my daughter close to tears," my father's voice said. Mercutio and I both jumped and turned out of each other's arms to see our parents, all standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Happy tears, if any father," I assured him.

"Well I am glad to hear it, happy tears is all I would expect when there is such happy news to be given," he said. Wait, did he mean what I think he means? Mercutio and I both looked at each other in question and looked back at our parents.

"Father...dost thou mean to say-" Mercutio started, but was interrupted by his father.

"I expect thee to take this courtship with all seriousness and not have either parties regret letting you court Lady Lucero," he said and then gave Mercutio a small smile. "I have already given my blessings to let her impale you, if you are to hurt her".

Mercutio let out a cheer and grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me in the air, spinning me around and around. I laughed and hugged his head, trying to steady myself and out of happiness.

"Oh father, I will gladly impale myself if such pain was to come from me," Mercutio said. He put me back on my feet and smiled at me, before looking over to my parents. He walked in front of my parents and bowed his head to them. "I promise to take care of her, like the treasure she is".

My father and mother smiled at each other and my father raised a hand and placed it on Mercutio's shoulder.

"I have no doubt about that young Mercutio, we are very glad to know that our only child has been placed in such caring hands," he said. "But, we have also come to inform thee that a messenger has come from the house of Montague, he said that a Romeo has not returned home after last night's festivities and they wish for you to come and assist in a search for him".

Mercutio stood straight up and turned to me, confused on what he should do. I found the thought that he was so concerned for his friend, but did not want to leave my side adorable. Luckily, I remembered that I still had to meet Juliet and wondered if this Romeo's disappearance had something to do with do with it. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine, smiling.

"Fret not and go to thy friends, I almost forgot that I have an appointment this morning with my friend as well, she summoned me last night as I was leaving," I explained. He thought for a moment but nodded.

"Perhaps I could convince thee to join me for dinner this night, with thy parents permission of course," he said looking over at them. My mother giggled behind her hand and wrapped an arm around my father's.

"Of course, we would even make a suggestion on where you could take her, Lucero can be very picky when it comes to where she dines," she said, raising a brow in my direction. I couldn't help if I had certain standards about my food and if I am picky, it is only because they made me so.

"I am not that picky," I said, looking off to the side. My mother laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"If that is what thou wishes to believe my sweet child, but it should be taken as a compliment for it means we have trained you to not be fooled by luxuries that blind most girls," she said. I smiled over at my parents, grateful for everything that they taught me.

"And I am truly grateful for that and will be happy to take any suggestion to please her, from thee my lady," he said, before kissing my hand. "And I will make sure to race to thee, when my business is finished".

"Well, come my son, if thou wishes to keep your promise to the young lady you must hurry and finish thy business," his mother said, with a wide smile. He nodded and looked back at me, I could see the want to kiss me but with our parents right here, it made it impossible. I raised his hands to my lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I shall patiently wait for thy return," I whispered. His eyes went wide with joy and he let go of my hands, running past our parents.

"Then I shall run the entire way and back, to return to thee," he yelled out. Lady and Lord Giuseppe both looked at each other with worried expressions and looked back at us.

"Please pardon us," Lord Giuseppe said and he and his wife started running after him.

"Mercutio my son, please remember thy carriage is only in the front," Lady Giuseppe called out, picking up the pace behind him when he turned a corner. "My son please do not actually run the entire way"!

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene, as my parents each took their place by my side and put an arm around me.

"Nurse prepare to travel with our daughter, we would hate for her business to keep her away from such an eager young gentlemen," my father said with a laugh. My nurse curtsied and made her way to make ready for our way.

"A fine pick indeed Lucero, he's completely enhanced by you….good work," my mother cackled. My father shrugged his shoulders.

"A strange young lad though, are you sure _he's_ the one you want," he asked. I laughed again when I heard a servant yell out 'Young lord, you're going the wrong way"! I looked up at my parents and nodded to the both of them. He may be a bit of a fool, but he was my fool and I couldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sure, he's the one I want father," I said cheerfully. My parents both chuckled to themselves and kissed each side of my head. My mother gave me a pat of the back and pushed me forward, out of their arms.

"Well then thou must make haste, give the Capulet's our well wishes and Lucero…."

I turned back to my mother and saw the happy, yet concerned smile on her face that made me falter a bit. What could be wrong, it was rare to see such an expression upon her beautiful face.

"Be careful, my only child".

I hesitated but nodded, before I turned on my heels and made my way to where my carriage would be waiting. As I left, my father put an arm around my mother and rubbed up and down her arm, as she watched me go.

"What worries thee my beloved, you cannot hide thy emotions from me so easily," he asked her. She grabbed my father's hand for support and just shook her head.

"I just have this eerie feeling my lord, everything is the same but...different somehow," she said, her frown deepening. My father looked from my mother, to where I had previously stood before them and a cold chill ran up his spin, making him want to call me back but I was already in in the black carriage. Unsuspecting of the danger that may lay ahead of me, as I fiddled with the sword in my hand.


	8. The Ugly Truths

Lucero

The carriage had not even came to a full stop, before I was already opening the door and running up the stairs of the Capulet castle. My nurse called after me, but gave up once she saw I was skipping steps in my chunky black sandals and said she would just meet me there. She was an older women after all, she could take her time and scold me for it later. The doors to the castle opened as I made the final leap and I walked right into a very anxious Juliet.

"Where hast thou been, it is not like thee to be almost late for...well anything," she said wrapping her arm around mine and tugging me to the stairs, where her room was. I smiled apologetically and gave her hand on my arm a squeeze.

"Forgive me, but I have so much to tell thee," I said in a hushed voice. She smiled back mischievously and tugged on my arm again.

"As do I, you will not believe the night I had last night," she said. The night she had last night, now I knew I had to hear this. Could it have something to do with this Romeo, it seemed like the evidence was definitely piling up. We both giggled and started making our way up the stairs, when we were suddenly stopped midway.

"LUCERO"!

Juliet and I both jumped at the sound of her mother's booming voice and slowly turned to see her wearing her lavish pink robe and smoking a cigarette, damn. I was still scorned by the "gentlemen" she had the audacity to try and match me with and he thought of her and Tybalt in a lovers embrace, made me want to hurl right there on the stairs. But I pushed back these feelings and curtsied to the lady of the house, as she took steps towards us.

"Good morrow Lady Capulet, my parents would like to apologize again for letting business keep them from last night festivities, but I assured them that they missed out on a joyous time," I said with a fake smile. She blew out a cloud of smoke, and gave me a fake smile as well. She really needed to learn how to do that better, you're a noble for God's sake.

"I would not of known you had enjoyed yourself," she said, taking another drag. "Was the young man not to your liking, he said that thou practically ran him off like the plague".

Oh, so that's what this was about. I believe I was starting to put the true pieces of her plan together. A disgusting plan indeed.

"Well after he started speaking on his...abilities and body parts, I found him not to be proper company for me, my lady," I said. I saw the corner of her mouth flinch, before it turned to that fake smile again.

"How unfortunate, maybe I could assist in finding more matches for thee," she said, brushing a curl from my face.

Why that incestuous, adulterous wench! How dare she try to act as if she would be doing this for my benefit, when she just wants to do God only knows what with her own nephew and under her own husband's roof! Luckily, it mattered not anymore at this point and I was going to make that known.

"Mother maybe-" Juliet tried to intervene, but I needed no one to defend me. I am a Di Corrado dammit!

"That would not be necessary my lady, as of this morning my parents and I have actually finalized the details of my courtship to another," I said smugly. I could see the nervousness in her eyes, as they darted around the room and tried to keep her fake smile up.

"O-oh what joyous news this is indeed and who is this young suitor, when did you meet him," she asked.

"Oh but my Lady I guess I do owe some thank to thee and thy lord, since I met him here last night at the party," I said. Juliet looked over at me with wide eyes, shocked by what I was saying. "But I would like to keep it a surprise on who his identity is, for a while longer".

"What's this I hear of young lady Lucero finding a young man at last," Lord Capulet said, coming down the stairs. He put an arm on my shoulder and gave me a gentle shake as he smiled down at me. "Such a cheeky girl, just like thy father! You must bring this young man to dine with us, so we may meet him and make him feel welcome. Any friend to thy house is a friend of ours".

"Thank you my Lord, I will definitely extend the offer to him," I said smiling back at him. I've always liked Lord Capulet, he spoiled Juliet and dare I say myself, as if I was his own daughter. He was a very jolly and passionate man, who took care in the matters of his estate and family. I have no idea what he was doing with his lady, to be honest.

"I most welcome it, to think the day I see little Lucero find a man and possible marry," he boomed with laughter. Juliet and I both smiled at him as he gave the small of my back a small pat, pushing me up a step. "But off with you two, let not these elders block thee from thy goal, I can imagine there is much talk to be doing between you two".

We both thanked and bowed our heads to him, turning and making our way up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Thou has matched made and not told me," Juliet anxiously whispered.

"Let us entire your room, before I give thee more details of how all these events were to come," I said giggling. As we jogged the rest of the way to Juliet's room, giggling as we tried to hurry inside, I wish I had noticed the figure. The figure hiding in the shadows, shaking with anger and hatred.

Juliet's Room

As soon as we entered the room, I had noticed the Nurse was busying herself, with trying to get dressed and looking back at Juliet ever so often with worry. She hardly even greeted my nurse, who kept asking in Spanish whatever the matter is.

"Juliet, tell me what ails the king Nurse who I have known since I was a child," I said pouring myself some wine from the pitcher. Juliet plopped down on her bed and cocked a brow.

"Who is this young man, that has somehow stolen your heart," she asked. I took a sip of my wine and tipped the cup in her direction, with a smirk.

"As this young Romeo has stolen yours," I said, making everyone in the room gasp. So, I guess I was right after all.

"Romeo of the Montague's, thy enemy," my nurse asked.

"How did thee know," Juliet asked, seeming very nervous and wringing her hands together.

"I know because tis just this morning, before I came to thee that my beloved, Mercutio-"

"Mercutio, the cousin to the Prince," JUliet almost yelled out. I smiled at the mention of his name and shushed her.

"Hush, wait till I finish my story," I said watching her jump where she sat now. "As I was saying, my love was rushed away this morning to the House of Montague, to help search for his friend Romeo. Who I saw eyeing thee last night and thought thou sudden change in temperament and summoning me here so early this morning, may have something to do with all of these strange events".

"This is great deduction, but...the Prince's cousin"!

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her, as our nurses chuckled.

"Juliet, concentrate I beg of thee," I said.

"And I will explain all to thee, when it is explained of me how my closest and dearest friend has fallen in love over one night and I was not the first to know," Juliet said getting up from the bed. I could hear a bit of hurt in her voice, even though she did seem happy for me. "Thou flung thyself away last night, did not come back to me and now I hear of meetings and courtships and have not even gotten to meet this young lad-"

"Technically he is older than both of us".

"Who has captured thy heart. A heart I must say that is not easily swayed and I start to wonder if thou did not want me included in such a momentous occasion. Next, you'll be saying I am not thought to be sent an invitation for the wedding".

I felt my shoulder's sink a bit, in shame and sadness. I had not thought Juliet would be so hurt by how the events were playing out. I could understand why her heart may be sore though, we shared everything together and she had found out about all this in a way I had not planned for. I should've thought first before trying to shut her mother up, with the information I held. But I would do my best to make things right with my closest friend.

I reached out a hand to her and she did not hesitate to take it, as I guided us to sit on the edge of her bed and sat my drink on her side table.

"I beg for thy forgiveness, I had not planned on you finding out this way. Everything has just happened so fast and I had not the time to truly explain all that has happened since last night. But please let me explain to thee now".

She looked down for a moment, as if she was contemplating the idea and then looked up, narrowing her eyes and wagging a finger at me.

"And I want every since juicy detail, you must leave nothing out," she said.

I laughed a little and then explained to her, everything that happened. Mercutio "rescuing" from that oaf, us dancing and then finally him whisking me away, his confession to me and how he had thought of nothing but me for an entire week, after seeing me at the Prince's party. I did leave out the part about her mother and Tybalt though, with everything going on she didn't need to know such things. It may of sounded silly, but I almost felt like I had to protect Juliet from the truth of what I had witnessed. Even though I don't think I could ever look at either of them the same, Juliet loved her cousin and mother (even with the pain in the backside she could be) and I did not want her view to change of them in such a dramatic way.

I went on to explain how he vowed to come and meet my parents and the quite interesting morning we had, as he and his parents arrived.

"He actually was running away from his parent, to get to thee," Juliet said shocked. Her nurse had now joined us on the bed and was wide eyed listening to the entire tale.

"Racing down our front step, in his carriage," my nurse said with a chuckle.

"I always knew no common man could take to thee," her nurse said, clapping her hands. "And cousin to the Prince, what fortune has poured upon thee".

"Now, I have kept my part of the bargain and would appreciate an explanation, my good Juliet," I said. I was shocked to see her nurses happy face crumble into a sour expression, that did not go unnoticed by Juliet or my nurse either. She patted the top of my nurses hand and looked over at me.

"I bid that my dear friend follows me, as I prepare for my journey," she asked. "I would not like to be alone in this hour of uncertainty".

"O-of course sweet nurse, you need not ask," I said, my and my nurses gaze traveling between Juliet and her nurse. Juliet's nurse groaned as she rose from the edge of the bed and gave the side of my head a kiss, as she made her way past me with my nurse behind her. My nurse looked a bit uncertain, but I shrugged my shoulders confused as her. When the door finally closed behind them, I went to refill my wine as I looked down at my solemn friend. "An explanation, now".

"He has vowed marriage Lucero," she said, making me spit out the wine I was drinking. "Lucero-"

"Speak again, my ears must be clogged with all this talk of love," I said, trying to clear my throat. Juliet sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I love him Lucero and his affections are the same for me," she said. "Just as you and Mercutio met in the shadows of last night festivities, we met and exchanged words and kisses. I feared I would never see his beautiful face again, for he is a Montague and what future could we possibly have together? But then last night, when the music became quiet and the moon was high, he came to me, scaling over the great wall and letting love guide him to my balcony".

I almost spat out more wine, but luckily saved it before it could leave my lips. "Thy balcony"!?

"Yes! He came to me saying he would throw away his namesake, vowing that if it pleased me so then he would. Standing in the lion's den, where his enemies could find and strike him down at any moment! Though I was afraid my actions made me seem loose, I promised him that my love and loyalty was stronger than any others….and then he vowed to show his true devotion to me, in marriage, I am to send a messenger by the hour of nine".

"This sounds like a tale, for lovers," I said, shaking my head. Juliet huffed and got up off the bed and stood before me. I could tell my words were not the ones she wanted and tried to calm her rage. "I am not saying that his affections may not be true, but this is a dangerous game you both play of love. How can lovers be one, when it is all done in secret, when there is no blessing from either side, when both sides are enemy of the other's house"?

"A technicality," she said. I shook my head at how naive and stubborn she was being.

"Yes, you're right, a technicality of banishment, or worse death," I said, staring directly into her eyes. She needed to stop thinking like a love sick maid and start thinking like a learned woman. What would she expect from her family, acceptance? Tybalt would probably kill this Romeo on the spot, for even looking at Juliet with thoughts of love. True, I may have met my love last night as well, but I was not willing to risk my namesake or my honor and went through the proper channels.

I watched my friend crumble before me, in tears, shaking like a leaf. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"I give thee my words because I worry for thee and wish not for thy misfortune to knock upon thy door," I whispered. Juliet broke my heart, staring up at me through her curtain of hair and eyes of pouring tears. She held onto me, as if I was her anchor.

"I love him Lucero, my heart will break if I cannot be with him," she wept. I almost wanted to roll my eyes, but who was I talk. I had almost wept over the thought of Mercutio not coming to me this morning and even yearned for him now, I guess not every love blossomed the same. Then my mind was made up.

"Well then, wipe thy tears and inform our nurses that I shall await their arrival, so that we may be on our way to the destination of thy love," I said, patting her shoulder and rising to my feet.

"We," she asked, as my hand wrapped around her doorknob. I turned back to her and smirked.

"Of course, I shall accompany thy messenger to meet this Romeo and be assured where his heart lingers," I said. Her mouth hung open, as a smile made its way to her face. "Stand there not like a cow, waiting to be milked Juliet. The hour of nine is almost upon us".

With that I closed the door, hearing her cheer out, it made me smile to know my friend is happy. But I could only pray that everything would turn in her favor, that he was true. I let out a gasp as I was suddenly pulled into the shadows, reaching for the sword in its holster and aiming it at my mysterious assailant.

"Lucero hold, it is just I," I heard Tybalt's voice say. I sighed in relief, thinking I didn't have to kill anyone. But that relief soon faded when I remembered last night. I looked up at Tybalt with a blank stare, as he tried to laugh at the fact that I still had my sword pointing at his chest. "You avoid me, as if I am a plague".

I took my sword away from its aim and put it back in its sheath.

"Forgive me, I was just shocked, but I must be on my way". I tried to leave, but Tybalt actually blocked my path. "Tybalt this is not appropriate, please move".

"Afraid thy _new love_ will hear whispers of us hiding in the dark"?

I would not let that strike a nerve, I don't know how he heard but I didn't care to stay and wasn't explain myself. I tried to move away from him again.

"I have no need to explain myself to thee, good day". But Tybalt was not done, he grabbed me by my arm and slammed me into the wall behind me. I let out a small gasp as he used his arms to trap me and glared down at me. "Have you gone mad"?

"Who is this man, that would you betray me in such a way"? He grasped my shoulder's giving them a hard squeeze and made me groan in discomfort. "Have I not shown thee in more ways than one, that my heart belongs to thee"?

"Getting me caught between your constant quarrels with the Montague's are not ways one shows love Tybalt, I have always seen you as a friend and I always will, nothing more"!

Tybalt scoffed and looked at me in disgust. He pushed me against the wall and released my shoulder's as if I had burned him.

"Acting as if thou never knew of my feelings? I should've known you'd be as any money hungry wench and spread thy legs wide for the first man with money, like a whore"!

Well, that does it! I could feel the steam pumping out my ears as I raised my hand and slammed it down on the side of Tybalt's face. He let out a gasp, as he fell to his knee and when he raised his head again I gave the other cheek the same treatment. My fingers were itching and I was using the best of my control to not hold my sword to his head, for insulting my honor.

"I need no coin or added wealth to fall in love with a man. My reasons and how I fell in love are for me, my love and our parents to know. You know me long enough to know I am not, but I'd rather be a whore than someone that does incestuous, adulterous acts under the roof of my uncle"!

*WARNING:Sensitive subject ahead (just in case)*

I saw all the color drain out of Tybalt's face (besides the red of where my palms had been laid) and his eyes looked like they were sinking into his skull. Alright, maybe this was not the best way or time to bring this up.

"I beg your-"

"Oh do not toy with me with your lies, I saw thee in the passionate embrace of thy aunt just last night"! Oh, how I wish I could get the image out of my mind, how it burns in my mind, my eyes, oh how they burn. How could you Tybalt, in your uncles own house, when he has treated you as a son"!

"Please Lucero...you do not understand"!

"You are right and I do not wish to understand, thy sick relations".

"It was only for thee, I swear"!

I know I could not control the shocked look that came upon my face, as I reared my head back and held a hand to my chest. What in all seven Hell's did this have to do with me? I heard Tybalt whimper at the sight of my reaction and gave me a look of despair.

"I have wanted to ask for thy hand for a year now, I was afraid I was not enough of a man for you, thou comes from a long line of strong men, and went to my aunt with my concerns. She told me that...she could assist me and show me the ways to woo a woman, like you, who knew the ways of the world and keep her. That since I held no titles or fame, there were other ways".

Tybalt eyes filled with hope and desperation, shaking his head as he tried to rise to his feet.

"I swear, it was all for you Lucero".

He didn't get very far in standing, as my hand came down and struck him again. What else would you do in this situation...alright there were better reactions but I was in shock. Tybalt let out a groan as he held his burning cheek.

"Why have you struck me again"?

"Because I can not believe such shit, my good Tybalt you are being used as a tool for thy aunts sexual pleasure. Under the guise that she is helping you when she is the only one benefiting," I yelled in a whisper. He went to open his mouth, but I wouldn't stop my mouth now. "That could explain for the past year why thy aunt has been trying to play matchmaker and bringing the most horrendous pigs, that she calls gentlemen, around me and if thou thought with more than thy pizzle stick you would see it"!

"She is-"

"Riding you like a horse, she might as well be giving you treats! It is no secret that she does not enjoy thy uncles company and never has. If thy love for me was true you would've came to me and told me, we could've built a romantic relationship together! But now it is too late and my heart lies in another's hands and you dare insult me and question my honor"!?

Before I could react, Tybalt bolted from where he was rooted and wrapped his hands around my head. He lowered his head and slammed our lips together, making me moan against his lips in shock. I struggled against him, thrashing like a madwoman and pushing against his chest when I felt him try to pry my lips open with his tongue. It was nothing like my Mercutio's kisses that were warm and loving, this tasted of pipe weed and rage. I felt one of his hands travel down my side and trail across the skin of my thigh under my skirt, traveling higher and higher. He gripped my thigh hard and press his fingers into my skin, I start to feel myself panic and could hear my father telling me to never panic in a fight. I reached up and took one of the fingers digging into my hair and bent it back as far (and probably further) than it could go, Tybalt detached his lips and let out a yelp.

I took my chance and slid under his arm and twisted his arm behind his back, as I pushed him against the wall. I took his sword out of its sheath and pressed it hard against his skull and took off the safety, my breath ragged as I tried to decide if I was really willing to take the life of my longtime friend. How far would he have gone, would he have raped me here in the hallway just down the from his cousins room?

"If thou ever, EVER lays a hand upon me again I will kill thee where you stand," I seethed.

Tybalt tried to turn his head towards me, but I pressed the sword harder into his skull.

"I only wanted thy love," he whispered.

"You know nothing of love and you will never have mine," those were my last words to him, before I let his sword fall to the floor and released him, so I could run away. I ran all the way down the hall and stairs, not paying attention to Juliet's parents calling me as I passed them. I ran all the way out the front door and to the carriage, where both nurses were waiting for me.

"We were just about to-" my nurse did not get to finish her sentence. I jumped into the carriage, trying to steady my breath. I looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking. My nurse looked inside the carriage, worry etched on her face. "What ails thee, why dost thou tremble"?

I said nothing, as both of them make their way into the carriage.

"Has something-" Juliet's nurse tried to ask.

"I just want to leave and never return to this place, let us be on our way," I snapped. Both nurses gazed at each other and turned back to look at me. I turned towards the window and saw my hair mussed, from where Tybalt's fingers had dug into my scalp and quickly tried to fix it. "Please".

Both of the nurses sat and watched me, before Juliet's nurse raised her hand and knocked on the window that separated us from the carriages driver and told him to be on his way. My nurse tried to reach a hand out towards me but froze and brought it back down to her side and rode in silence. I would not speak of this day, ever to anyone. What was happening to my world and the people around me? Has everyone I thought I knew and trusted gone mad?

A/N: Sorry, but trying to write while constantly nauseous and hungry is a biatch and makes writing a pain in the patootie.


	9. All Coming Together

A/N reminder: I do not own the works of Shakespeare, Baz Luhrmann or any of the writers Baz Luhrmann used for the movie. Any changes that I've made to the dialogue has been made to go along with the story I'm trying to make.

Meanwhile on the busy beach of Verona, Mercutio stood impatiently with his hands on his hips. He had watched his friend Benvolio try to call from the phone again, with no answer. He had better things to be doing, instead of going on a man hunt for Romeo, he was his friend but he was starting to become very impatient with him when he could be doing more important things. Important things, like spending time with his Lucero and the more he thought about it the more it made him mad.

"Where the devil should this Romeo be," he asked Benvolio, when he hung up thr phone. "Came he not home to-night"?

He started to walk off, trying to calm his nerves with Benvoilo on his heels.

"Not to his father's; I spoke with his man," Benvolio said. Mercutio shook his head, this all had to be for one reason.

"Why that pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline," Mercutio turned and pointed to Benvolio in aggravation. He couldn't even understand why Romeo was putting up with all of this, from one girl! "Torments him so, that he will sure run mad".

"Tybalt, the kinsman of old Capulet, hath sent a letter to his father's house," Benvoilo said, making Mercutio stop and turn in interest. Now here was something more interesting than hearing Romeo moan and groan about _Rosaline _and made a smile appear on his face.

"A challenge, on my life"!

"Romeo will answer it"?

"Any man that can write may answer a letter".

Hell, Mercutio would do it himself! He had a few "words" he wanted to exchange with Tybalt anyway. He knew, or more of heard, of the feelings Tybalt held for his Lucero and now that they were courting, with the blessings of both their parents he wanted to make sure that Tybalt completely understood that he held no chance. Alright, it may also be a great opportunity to rub it in the Prince of Cat's face. It was no secret that Tybalt and Mercutio did not like each other, mostly because Mercutio was an ally to the Montague's and Mercutio couldn't care less if Tybalt would feel hurt by him having Lucero. But the possessive side of Mercutio wanted to make it clear to Tybalt and the whole world, that Lucero was his and only his.

"Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he dares, being dared," Benvolio said.

Mercutio rolled his eyes and wagged both his hands in the air.

"But alas poor Romeo," Mercutio said and did a quick spin and aimed a high kick at Benvolio's chest, that Benvolio blocked. "He is already dead !" Mercutio threw another playful punch that Benvolio blocked. "Stabbed with a white wench's black eye". Mercutio grabs Benvolio's wrist and plants a hard side of his hand against the side of Benvolio's neck and makes them walk in a circle. "Shot through the ear with a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft" Mercutio releases Benvolio and gives him a kick behind his knees. "And is he a man to encounter Tybalt"?

"Why dost thou doubt my cousin so and what is Tybalt" Benvolio asked. Mercutio rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Tybalt is a deulist, Romeo is too struck down by a love that does not love him," he said and smiled. "If I was our dear friend I would find a love that gave me strength and was strength herself, like my lady love".

Benvolio almost choked on nothing and then laughed.

"You a lady love"-

"She could inspire armies, nations to fight for her hand," Mercutio said, purposely ignoring Benvolio's confused expression. "Just her smile could lift the spirits of the of broken soldiers, raise men to their feet and have them fight until the very end"!

"Who-"

"Just to be in her presence is enough to bring a king to his own knees and bless upon her his entire kingdom"!

"Hold my good friend, who dost thou speak of," Benvolio asked. "Is this one of thou many dreams….or is she someone of a true form"?

Mercutio gave a playful grin to his friend. He was in no way embarrassed of revealing who Lucero was to him, but the confused look on his face was so priceless and he couldn't help but keep it to himself for a while longer and could just imagine the expression on his friends faces, when they saw who his lover is. That would have to come another time though, something had caught Benvolio's attention and made him smile.

"Here comes Romeo," he said "Romeo"!

They turn and run to Romeo's parked chariot and Benvolio slapped palms as he got out.

"Ho Ho, Capital Punks," Romeo greeted. Mercutio rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Signior Romeo, bon jour! there's a French salutation to your French slop," Mercutio said. "You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night".

"Good morrow to you both," Romeo said, trying to put a hand on Mercutio's shoulder, but it was shrugged off by an annoyed Mercutio. "What counterfeit did I give you"?

Was this boy dumb, Mercutio thought.

"The slip, son, the slip; can you not conceive"?

Romeo tried to reach for Mercutio again, but Mercutio was too annoyed for playful games at the moment and pushed him away as the walked over to Sampson (A/N: pink haired Montague, if you don't know).

"Pardon, good Mercutio, my business was great," Romeo tried to explain. "And in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.''

They gathered together and listened to Romeo's explanation, but Mercutio couldn't really care for it.

"That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams," Mercutio said, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Canst thou speak, when thou has had "business" of your own," Benvolio said, smirking. Everyone's laughter died down and their attention turned to look at a slightly embarrassed Mercutio. He tried to laugh it off and was glad his dark skin hid the blush that would surely be turning him a great color of red right now.

"Silly Benvolio my business was not of the same matter," he tried to explain, now that all the attention was on him.

"What business does he speak of," Romeo asked. Mercutio went to answer, but Benvolio was suddenly very talkative.

"A lady love that he speaks of," he explained. All the Montague's 'ooohed' and nudge Mercutio. "She is quite formidable, from what our dear friend says".

"Formidable indeed if she has caught Mercutio's attention," Gregory said. "Who is this fair maid"?

"I must know what enchantment she has placed on you," Romeo said and poked Mercutio in the shoulder. "What happened to all jokes of love and anything of the sort"?

"Well my love loves me," Mercutio said smugly and poked Romeo back. "Love is no heavy burden for me, as it is for thee. You should take notes from me if thou truly wishes to know the ways of love".

Romeo threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.

"He opposes its force one second and then, speaks of giving lessons the next. How much courage this girl has to want to deal with you and your constant joking".

"Afraid of losing a game of wits," Mercutio asked stepping towards Romeo, with a smile still on his face. Romeo's smile grows and he takes a step toward Mercutio as well.

"Keep going, keep going, or I'll declare myself the winner".

Mercutio laughed and started pushing Romeo, to the point that the Montague started to run and Mercutio ran after him and tackled him in to the ground. They wrestled around in the sand, kicking it up in every direction and getting it all over them.

"Sure Witt! Now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo, now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature," Mercutio yelled out, laughing.

But suddenly, Romeo's attention was caught by bright red heels and white heels, with some plump tan legs connected to them. He stopped rolling around with Mercutio and they both looked up to see two older woman, the one on the left in an all red dress suit and the one on the right in an black and white pinstripe skirt suit. Both had shades over their eyes and a tall man dressed professionally was holding an umbrella over their heads.

"Here's goodly gear," Romeo said, Getting up and trying to dust himself off.

"We desire some confidence with you," the woman in the red said, pointing to Romeo. He quickly nodded and ran over to them, following where they lead. Mercutio made his way off the ground and yelled out

"A bawd, a bawd, a bawd" He joined their friends and they all started to yell out "SO HO, SO HO, SO HO"!

"ROMEO, ROMEO, ROMEO"! Mercutio took out his sword, ready to thrash it in the air, when suddenly a crown of thick curls surrounding a round face of glowing brown skin made him falter. It was Lucero, the woman he had been bragging about without giving her true identity away, walking in the direction of the two older women and Romeo. He almost dropped his sword and swallowed his tongue, spinning to silent his rowdy friends. "Hush you fools before my death is brought down upon me"!

"What dost thou-"

"Hush….hello my lady," he said waving the hand that still held his sword nervously. He was a little afraid that he had just dug his own grave. He thought the woman in the pinstripe suit was familiar, but he had seen her in her work clothes the last time they met. Lucero smirked in his direction, cocking a brow at the weapon in his hand but keeping the smile on her face. "Have you sought me out, I thought we were dining tonight".

"That was the plan but if I had known you were to be here as well I would've made my journey quicker," she said and raised a hand. "A moment my lord, to handle some matters and I will make my way to thee".

"Of course my lady, I set no time for thee," he said, smiling as she bowed her head and started taking her sword out of its sheath as she made her way to the Romeo and the two women. Mercutio was too busy waving and smiling to notice all his friends hand gathered behind him with jaws hung low, as they watched what had just happened in front of them.

"Bring men to their knees, now I can see why," Benvolio said, breaking the silence.

Over with Romeo, the two nurses and Lucero, Romeo was being pushed into a wall with a sword pointing to the middle of his chest and its owner Lucero smiling at him.

"If ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say,it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say," Juliet's nurse was the first to say.

"For the lady is young," Lucero's nurse said with worry edged in her voice. Lucero jumped in, pressing her sword deeper into Romeo's chest but watched as he kept as strong face on, not faltering once.

"Therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing, and very weak dealing," she said in a low tone.

Romeo looked each woman in the eye, before leaning forward and making sure to keep eye contact with all of them as he said.

"Bid her to come to confession this afternoon and there she shall at Father Laurence' cell Be shrived and married,".

All the women look at each other, before looking back at Romeo and smiling at the sincerity they see in his eyes. He seemed very sincere and true to his word. Lucero nodded and sheath her sword, she was impressed that she saw no hint of fear in his eyes and felt that her friend and sister was in good hands. He smiled and bowed his head to all of them and made his was to his chariot. Lucero peeked over at Mercutio and all his friends, standing there confused and intrigued by what they didn't know was going on and looked back at her nurse.

"Good nurse, if it is alright with thee I would like to part here," she said. "Travel with thy sister nurse to deliver the news, for I believe Mercutio will cause a stir and wonder why I have left him".

The nurses look over at Mercutio, who almost jumped at all their stares. Though Juliet's nurse did not seem so keen on the idea, they both nodded.

"I have great confidence that he will keep thee safe and will inform thy parents, once we deliver this message to Juliet. There is no need to draw more attention then we may have already drawn," Lucero's nurse said and kissed Lucero's cheek, before turning and yelling out to Mercutio "If it is no extra effort to you young sir I shall leave the young lady in thy, until she is ready to return".

Mercutio ran over and took Lucero by her hand.

"I shall guard her, as if she were my own heart," he said and dragged her off in the direction of his still shocked friends. Lucero giggled and looked back and waved at the two nurse, before they started to make their way back. When Mercutio stopped in front of his friends there wasn't quite one word he could use to express the looks on their faces. Confusion, relief, fear and even anger. "Lads, this is the-"

"The whore who dared raised arms and stand against us," Gregory growled, advancing on Lucero. The word made Lucero visibly flinch, why were men so keen on calling her out her name today? Mercutio made his way to stand in front of Lucero in a protective stance, but Lucero gently pushed him aside and kept eye contact with the bald Montague. Mercutio was shocked to see the dark expression on her face as she looked at Gregory.

"There would've been no reason to raise arms if thou and thy kinsmen did not insult those for no reason," she said, nodding her head towards Sampson, who tried to look away. "And I wouldst think twice before calling me the woman who created your blade a whore".

"Thy wicked tongue makes me forget you are a woman, keep speaking and I will gladly cut you down with this sword," Gregory said, getting more in Lucero's face. Mercutio could feel himself start to fume and stepped forward, surprising his friends by taking out his sword. Gregory was a friend but his thick friend was about to head taken off his shoulders and thrown on his master's doorstep, if he kept addressing Lucero the way he was. But Lucero as no pushover and laid her hand on Mercutio's to stop him from raising his sword. Benvolio was trying to calm down Gregory and laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Gregory, that is a lady"!

"If thou thinks you can do it I'd love to see you try," she said, taking her swords sheath off her shoulder and throwing it in the sand. She took a hair tie from her wrist and tied up her hair in a ponytail. "Runneth up bitch, I need no weapon to defeat thee! Thou doth not want these blazing hands"!

Gregory and Benvolio leered back in fear, Mercutio laughed and picked up Lucero's sword from the sand, as she kicked off her platform sandals. He was a bit worried at first, about her fiery mood, but he liked it.

"What kind of woman is this," Gregory asked out loud. Lucero cracked her neck from side to side and raised her arms in a fighting stance. She had taken on cousins bigger and stronger than him, as long as he fought with honor and even if he didn't she could easily take him.

"I am thy death in a dress, you wanted to cut me down but let us see how you do with thy bare hands," she said. "Come forward and fight"!

"Let us calm our nerves here," Benvolio said getting in between his kin and I. I shook my head and cracked my knuckles.

"I have gathered enough insult Benvolio, step aside," she said.

"And the blame is on Gregory, insulting the woman I'm courting and the heir to the Di Corrado house," Mercutio added. This made Gregory and Sampson almost fall over themselves.

"T-the heir to the Di Corrado house," Gregory yelled out.

"Courting? You, her," Sampson asked stupidly. Benvolio had already put two and two together but it seemed his cousins were not as bright.

"Mercutio, are all thy friends as dimwitted as they are," Lucero asked, not taking her eyes off Sampson and not moving from her fighting stance. Mercutio sighed and rubbed his temple with his sword.

"I am starting to wonder the same thing," he said. "What did you think she meant when she said she made your sword".

"That her father was a blacksmith"! Lucero rolled her eyes.

"Please, Gregory apologize to Lady Di Corrado you have insulted her more than once now and have insulted our friend," Benvolio stepped in. Gregory pointed an accusing finger at Lucero.

"But she is an ally to the Capulet's"!

"As I've said before, the quarrel is between our masters and Lady Lucero has helped me keep the peace between our houses many times. Do you forget the same punishments that fall upon them, fall on our heads as well"?

"And she is a great friend to my cousin the Prince, I would hate for word to get back to him that the Montague's are now attacking women on the streets and I would hate to bloody my hands today," Mercutio said, with no hint of humor in his voice. The look in his eyes made everyone a bit nervous, Mercutio was no coward and most of all he was very passionate about what he cared about. He could also be a formidable fighter and none of them wanted to be on the end of his sword.

Gregory quickly put distance between himself and Lucero, raising his hands in surrender.

"I was possibly too hasty to think of the error of my actions," he said. "Please forgive my rash actions and perhaps we could start anew".

Lucero looked the bald man up and down and looked back at Mercutio behind her. He shrugged his shoulders, showing the choice was hers and he supported whichever she made. He had yet to sheath his weapon and was ready to defend her honor at all cost, even against his friends. She turned to Montague's, noting the weary expressions on their faces and stood up straight.

"I need no apology from thee, but will forgive for sake that you are a friend to Mercutio," she said and watched them release a breath of relief. Mercutio came to her side, picked up her sandals and handed her her holster. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Now that such annoying business is over, how about a drink for the lady," he said. He didn't even give Lucero a chance to answer and started dragging her feet in the sand. He ran behind a food cart and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Mercu-"

He silenced her with a kiss, feeling all the built up tension leave her body as she welcomed the kiss and pressed back with just as much passion. His lips parted from hers and looked down at her with a look of concern.

"Something is wrong," he stated. Lucero tried not to look away, to show he wasn't right, that nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean, nothing is wrong," she said, trying to even convince herself. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready to share what happened at the house of Capulet, with Tybalt today. The last thing she wanted was for Mercutio to throw his life away, fighting with Tybalt. Mercutio did not seem convinced though.

"I can tell by thy expression, something is wrong," he said. He lowered his face and nudged his nose against hers, breathing her all in and pecking kisses against her cheeks. "Did it have to do with the business with Romeo"?

"No...that is a matter I will explain to thee another time, I am just tired," she said laying her cheek against his.

"Did something happen at the house of Capulet," he suddenly asked. Lucero swallowed a sudden lump in her throat and tried to conceal how frantic she became, from that question. She tried smiling again and looked away as his eyes as they peered into hers.

"Why dost thou ask me such a thing," she asked softly. Mercutio scoffed and raised a hand to grab her chin and turned her to look straight into his eyes.

"I could feel you trembling as soon as I mentioned the place, has it something to do with Tybalt"?

"No! I am just fatigued from the events of the day".

"Then let me escort thee home".

Lucero took her hands out from under Mercutio's arms and wrapped them around his own. It was probably a silly thought, but she didn't feel that there wasn't anywhere safer in the world, than by Mercutio's side. True her house was a fortress for the most part and only someone extremely stupid would try and harm anyone inside, it didn't feel like the safest place right now. Tybalt could come in at anytime and the only way to avoid that would to explain what happened to her parents….yes it was just better to stay here.

"I'd rather be with thee and stay by thy side, my parents would understand," she said, giving him a soft smile.

Mercutio wanted to push the matter more, even though he could see and feel that something was wrong with the woman he loved. As soon as Tybalt's name he could feel Lucero flinch under his grip but she was so amendment that nothing was wrong and he did not want to distress her even more. Did he hurt her, was it one of the other Capulet's? No, he would keep her by his side for the rest of the day and investigate further, when she wasn't around and safe. For now, she would be safe at his side, he raised her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"I couldn't ask for anything I would enjoy more," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her in close and started walking them towards where they could get some food.


	10. Last One Standing

Lucero

I let out a scream as Mercutio spun us, splashing the water around his feet and striking his sword against the water. I was currently placed on top of his shoulders, with his head between my legs and his hands holding my thighs. It was hot and we had decided to cool down and he had said he wanted to go I don't know how he would consider this fishing and he definitely isn't catching anything, but I was enjoying myself too much to really question him. It didn't take too much for Mercutio to make me forget all about today's earlier events and relish in my time with him, I wonder if my parents would let me go straight to dinner with him from here.

I really could see myself enjoying life like this, being with Mercutio everyday and being this happy. I couldn't get over the butterfly's that fluttered in my stomach every time we were around each other. Or how my thoughts would wander to him, as I left the Capulet house all I could think about was finding a way to get back into the comfort of his arm's. I may not be willing to be secretive, like Juliet is with Romeo and put our lives in danger but I know that I love Mercutio with just as much.

Mercutio did another spin and I hugged his head, as Benvolio yelled something to us from his high seat over the beach. Mercutio suddenly stopped and helped me jump off his shoulders and into the water. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head into the crook of my neck, pressing his lips against my skin.

"Did Benvolio say something," I asked, trying to keep my giggles down. He nipped the bottom of my ear and breathed into my ear.

"He is as hot a Jack in his mood as any in Verona," he said. I bite my lip, trying to keep in my smile as he turned me around and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers dug into his dreadlocks and pressed him closer to me, receiving a moan against my lips. When we finally parted he took my hand and we jogged out the water, where Benvolio was waiting for us. Bencolio had an uneasy look on his face, even as Mercutio joked around with him as we made our way back to the table Gregory and Samspon were sitting. He even gave me a look and as I was about to question it Mercutio pulled me down into his lap as he sat and smirked in Benvolio's direction. "You bring down such a merry mood Benvolio".

"It is hard to be merry, when danger is around the corner," Benvolio answered. Danger?

"What danger dost thou speak of," I asked, getting the tables attention. Before Benvolio could answer me, the sound of a carriage approaching was heard and his eyes darted in his direction. I watched his face completely drop and he became extremely tense.

"By my head here come the Capulets," he said. I looked in the direction he was as well and felt my arms tighten around Mercutio, who seemed to not understand the weight of the situation and raised his leg, with me still on him and laid it on the table. Children ran away from the carriage, trying to avoid getting in the Capulet boy's path and running in every direction

"By my heel, I care not," he said. I let out a groan and laid my back on his chest. We would have to work on these moments where his comments and thoughts may get us killed one day. I watched Tybalt, Abra and Petruchio all get out the carriage, Pertuchio's eyes widdening when they caught mine. Tybalt was too busy speaking to the boys to notice that I was even their, even as he made his way over to the table, his eyes were filled with determination at hate. He didn't even notice Abra falter in his step when he saw whose lap I was sitting in and looked over at Petruchio in alarm.

"Gentlemen, good day. A word with one of y-," that is when Tybalt finally noticed me, took him long enough. His eyes got wide and his jaw fell to the floor as he almost tripped mid stride. "Lucero, what are you doing here".

"I beleive thee wanted a word with one of-" Benvolio started, but Tybalt had all his attention on me, in Mercutio's lap, with his arms wrapped around me.

"Lucero, come away this instant," he said, stepping closer. "Hast thou lost all the good senses God gave to thee"?

I have to admit that his stance and tone were making me nervous, he was acting worse than he was at the house now that he found out who my "lover" was. Mercutio tightened his arms around me and I could feel the anger start to rise in him. I quickly try to deflate the situation and ease Tybalt away.

"I have all of the sense I had this morning and know where I want to be," I said to Tybalt.

"If thou hast no true business with us I would advise thee to walk away," Mercutio said, shrugging his shoulders. I could feel him smiling at Tybalt from over my shoulder. "And my lady has expressed no need to venture with thee, so good day".

Tybalt face screwed into a look of disgust as his eyes darted between me and Mercutio. Pertuchio and Abra both looked at me for answered but I kept a blank face, wanting to end this quickly. But of course Tybalt would not let it be, he stalked over to the table and everyone slowly reached for their swords under the table. He gently placed his hands on the table and leaned his weight unto it and stared straight at Mercutio.

"My lady," he seethed. "Is this some sick joke to thee, playing with her heart because we all know thee to hold no true feelings for anyone but yourself".

"Yes of course I have no true feelings for her, when our parents met just this morn and blessed our commitment to each other and now we are courting," Mercutio boasted. I heard Abra and Pertuchio gasp, the Montague's were even more on edge and I was starting to feel very uncomfortable sitting in between the staring contest Mercutio and Tybalt. I saw Abra cautiously approach from behind and lay a hand on his shoulder, but Tybalt violently jerked it.

"Don't touch me," he growled. Tybalt flipped the table over, making all of us get up from our seats and take out our swords, Abra and Pertuchio stood behind him stunned and not knowing what to do. Tybalt points an accusing figner at me and I could see him shaking with rage. "You dare betray me in such a way and draw thy weapon on me again".

"I wouldn't have to draw on thee if you acted as if you had any sense left," I said calmy. "The only betrayel here is your own and it is against me, now turn around and run home Tybalt before actions you'll regret follows thee"!

"What dost thou speak, Lucero would never draw on thee," Pertuchio said, his eyes darting between Tybalt and me. Please Pertuchio, don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. I could feel my eyes begging him to keep silent, for I could already see Mercutio becoming tense and taking the sheath off his sword. I don't know what conclusion came to his mind, but I prayed it wasn't close to the truth.

"So this is why she came to me in such fear from thy house," he said, making his way in front of me and putting me behind him. The dark tone in his voice made me shake with fear and his eyes were burning with anger as he made his way by me. "Admit thy guilt and I will make thy death as swift as possible"!

"Mercutio wait-"

"How dare you sir, Lucero is an ally of the House of Capulet's," Abra said and stood next to Tybalt. "No one would ever lay a hand upon her, Tybalt the least"!

But Tybalt said nothing in his defense, he looked like a caged animal that was trying to find a way to escape capture. His eyes were darting in every direction and I could see sweat forming around his brow. I almost felt bad for him and wished his thirst for vengenace had not brought him here today, that his jealousy had not moved him to try to force himself on me and that he wasn't such a coward.

"Mercutio, Benvolio, stop this," a voice yelled behind the Capulet's. Mercutio was the only one not to move as Romeo ran over to us and stood by Mercutio, trying to put the hand that hand the sword in his hand down. But Mercutio would not budge and actually pushed Romeo away. "Mercutio stop, this is not the way"!

"Hold your tongue, I will strike him down where he stands," Mercutio yelled. I put myself in between Mercutio's sword and Tybalt, tears running down my face.

"Mercutio please, thy cousin will punish thee"!

"Tell he has not harmed thee then, look into my eyes and tell me his guilt is not earned," he yelled looking into my eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it, what could I say? I couldn't lie but didn't want to admit the truth. That was enough for Mercutio, he shoved me and Romeo aside and lashed out at Tybalt. Tybalt bolted, leaving Pertuchio and Abra as he fled from Mercutio.

We all ran after them, screaming as we ran down the beach after them. We run to an old arch, where I gasp as I see Tybalt pull out his sword and try to aim it at Mercutio.

"MERCUTIO," I scream out. Mercutio slapped the sword out of Tybalt hand and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and aim his own at Tybalt's head, we were still a good distance away and all I could think about was the Prince's word's of death and feared Mercutio's fate. Luckily, the sword could not make its strike (a/n: he was out of bullets) and Mercutio threw it to the ground. He threw Tybalt off the arch and kicked him in the gut.

"Calm, Dishonorable, Vile Submission! Thou art my souls hate! Tybalt! You ratcatcher, will you walk"?

"What wouldst thou have with me," Tybalt yelled out in fear. I could hear it in his face as we all climbed over the arch and watched the scene before us in anticipation. Mercutio gave Tybalt a crazed smile and picked Tybalt up from the ground.

"Good king of cat's, nothing but one of your nine lives," he growled out and pulled his fist back. I heard a sickening snap as Mercutio's fist connected with Tybalt's jaw, once, twice and then three times. We were all too stunned to move and finally moved when Mercutio threw Tybalt from where he was barely keeping himself up and threw him into a broken mirror, laying on the ground. Tybalt let out a groan of pain and went to rise, I saw Mercutio pick up a large piece of wood. I put away my sword, ready to jump down and stop him but Romeo jumped down before me and grabbed Mercutio before he could swing it down on Tybalt's head.

Abra and Pertuchio jumped down from the arch and helped Tybalt to his feet, which seemed to be a chore. Mercutio was thrashing against him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Forbear this outrage, good Mercutio," he yelled to his friend.

"Never! He will pay for his crimes by my hand," Mercutio yelled. I could feel more tears running down my face, this was all my fault! How could I have let Mercutio see through my facade and let all this happen? I had lost my closest friend and the love of my life was trying to kill him, how could this happen? But suddenly my eyes were directed to the sight of Tybalt ripping himself from Abra and Pertuchio and bending down to grab a piece of the broken mirror that his back had broken. He lunged for Mercutio's turned back and I felt time freeze. I didn't even think and threw myself infront of Tybalt's weapon and closed my eyes and felt a rush of pain hit my body.

I heard my name and opened my eyes and looked down to my stomach, where I felt pain start to spread. I saw red start to slowly spread over my yellow top and soak into my skirt, I looked up and saw a look of horror over Tybalt's face and blood covering his hand's. I felt all the strength leave my body and I feel myself fall, arm's caught me and I lift my head to see Mercutio's face. I couldn't hear him over the ringing in my ears but could see the concern in his face and tears gathering in his eyes. I tried to raise my hand, but felt like it was a bag of sand as I tried to wipe the tears away. His lips were moving but I was getting so tired and thought maybe if I closed my eyes and rest, so I did.

Third Person

As Lucero closed her eyes, Mercutio felt his world crumble. He let out a scream and laid his head against her chest, refusing to believe that God would take her away after only giving her to him so soon.

"No, no, no Lucero please open thy eyes," he cried, listening for a heartbeat. He let out a sob when he heart it, she must be in shock but she would not last long with such a terrible wound. "Do not go where I cannot follow my love, hold on to the light, hold on to life"!

"Benvolio retrieve the carriage, we must hurry to my cousins surgeon"! When Benvoilo did not move, Mercutio almost went into a rage. "Bring the carriage now! We have no time for thy gentle ways"!

"Mercutio let me help thee," Romeo said softly behind him and reached out for him. Mercutio took out Lucero's sword and pointed it at Romeo. With the one arm still around her, he held her against him and started walking in the direction of the carriage.

"Why the devil did you come between us, you might as well held the blade and struck Lucero with him," he said through his tears. Lucero was becoming cold.

"Please Mercutio, I thought all for the be-," Romeo pleaded.

"A Plague o' both your houses"! Mercutio put Lucero's sword away and lifted her under her legs. "If she dies, then I die with her and my heart will cry for the blood that runs in both of your veins"!

Mercutio wasted no more time, as he heard the carriage roar behind him and turned to place Lucero and himself in the back. Benvolio brought the carriage to life and left a trail of sand and dust behind them as Mercutio took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound in Lucero's stomach. "Hurry Benvolio, please hurry"!

At the Prince's Castle

Mercutio paid no one any mind as he burst through the doors of his cousin's house, gaurds and servants alike questioning why he was covered in blood and why it seemed to be pouring from the girl in his arms. The Prince pounded down the stairs, investigating the uproar in his house but stopped in his tracks when he saw the young couple and young Montague in front of him.

"Lucero," he breathed. Mercutio let out a sob and held Lucero tighter to him.

"Cousin please, I beg thee-"

"There is no time for speech, we must hurry to my surgeon, come away and follow me," the Prince yelled. Mercutio quickly nodded and he and Benvolio quickly followed after the Prince."What has happened"?

"Tybalt ran her through, trying to get to me when he came to challenge Romeo".

"I will send word to her house, her kinsmen will want to know of this"! The Prince waved his hand and one of his men came by his side. "Go to the Di Corrado house and inform them that Lady Lucero has been injured and brought into my care, now"!

When the group made it to the healers room, an old man was already waiting by the door and ushering them inside, to a bed with instruments by the bedside. Mercutio laid Lucero down on the bed and let the old man push past him, to get to Lucero. The healer laid an ear to Lucero's chest and nodded, he raised the bit of her jacket and groaned before looking back at the men.

"The wound is angry, she will need stitches but I believe I can save her," he said. Mercutio walked forward and reached out for Lucero.

"Please let me stay by her side," he begged. The healer was about to object, but the Prince nodded.

"If that is what my lord wishes," he said. "But I must ask thee to not get in my way, this will be painful for her but all else must leave the room".

Mercutio quickly pushed everyone outside and slammed the door as the old man started numbing Lucero's wound. He ran by the side the old man wasn't working on Lucero and held her limp hand.

"Hold on Lucero, just hold on," he whispered. He just hoped his prayers would be answered.

30 Minutes Later

The sound of loud, muffled voices was the first thing Lucero noticed when she noticed when she groggily woke up. No, to be correct it was the aching pain in her mid drift that made her groan and wake up the sleeping body that slept next to her and jolt up from the sound.

"Lucero my love, are you alright," he fretted over her. She held an over her stomach and whimpered.

"By God, you really have to ask," she said through gritted teeth. She had never been in so much pain in her life, where was she and how was she not dead? Mercutio rushed from his seat and picked up a bottle of pills and a cup of water from the side table next to the bed.

"Here, the surgeon said to take these when you woke, they should help with the pain," he said, ushering the pills to her mouth. He brought the water to her lips and helped her drink. Suddenly, a force pushed him aside and wrapped its arms around Lucero's neck.

"Oh my lady, I am so glad you are alive and well," the force cried, Lucero could feel wetness flowing down the crook of her neck and realized it was her nurse. When did she get here? "I prayed and prayed that the Lord would open thy eyes and come back to us! Don't you ever give us such a fright and I feared I would have to follow thee to the afterlife"!

"Calm thyself nurse, she has just awaken, give her air," Mercutio said, bumping the nurse out of the way and replacing her arms with his. "I'll scold thee later for thy foolishness but I am just so glad you are alive and with us again".

"Wait! What is happening and what is all this racket I hear from outside," Lucero finally asked as she got her head out of Mercutio's grasp. The nurse seemed hesitant to answer but Mercutio threw the answer right out.

"That...villian Tybalt admited his crimes, admitted to trying to force himself on you"!

"He said his guilt was eating away at him, that he betrayed you," the nurse said.

"And when your father your father heard of this, he brought all your kinsmen, ready to fight and kill the Capulet family," Mercutio said.

"Then the Montague's came, hearing that their kin was mixed in the brawl as well".

"My cousin has been out there for almost fifteen minutes, trying to keep the peace, but I do not know how long he will be able to control your family".

"Oh Lord, Mercutio please help me up," Lucero said, gritting her teeth as she moved to get out of bed.

"Are you insane, you're healing," Mercutio yelped. "Rest, forget all this mess".

"If I do not there is a high possibility my family will slay everyone in that room," she answered. Mercutio shrugged and just laughed off the comment.

"You see, a solution has been made, rest," he said, trying to push Lucero back by her shoulders. Lucero narrowed her eyes at Mercutio and cocked her head to the side, this was not the time for jokes. Mercutio could see she was serious and finally gave up. "Fine, but I shall help thee. Good nurse get the door."

Mercutio helped Lucero to her feet, letting her put an arm around his shoulders as the nurse opened the door and let the full effect of the arguing be let in the room. Father really must've brought the whole family, Lucero thought as they made their way down the hall. When they finally got to the end all Lucero could do was groan in a bit of pain and despair. All the men of her family stood to the left, shirtless and swords drawn. Her father was in front of all of them, all different shades of brown, ready to kill and die if need be. The Capulet's stood across from them, shielding Tybalt from her family and yelling. The Montagues were diagonal from the Capulet's pointing at them and their swords drawn as well. And in the center of all of this was the Prince, trying to calm all sides, with his men keeping the angry families in their respective corners.

"LUCERO," a voice called out. It pushed through the crowd of Capulet's and the Prince's men and revealed itself to be Juliet. She had tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Lucero.

"Can you not see she is injured, calm thyself," Mercutio snapped. More tears fell down Juliet's eyes as she loosened her arms.

"I beg thee for your forgiveness, I'd rather it had been me," Juliet sobbed. Lucero shook her head and raised a hand to wipe away some of her friends tears.

"My child"! Lucero looked up to see both her parents running to her. Juliet, Mercutio and the nurse moved aside, so the parents could wrap their arms around their child. Her mother sobbed into her shoulder and her father laid her head in his strong chest and he laid his cheek against her hair. Lucero felt tears spring to life as she weakly wrapped her arms as much as she could around her parents. "Mercutio, thou hast my entire house's gratitude for saving our child. I am forever in debt to thee, for saving my one and only child".

"There is no debt to be filled my lord, I would lay my life down for her, it is just a shame that she was the one to put her life on the line," Mercutio said from behind them.

"Lucero, oh Lord Lucero," another voice from behind them boomed. The Di Corrado family looked up to see Lord Capulet, breathing hard and with a pained expression on his face. "I am so glad-"

"Speak not to my child," Lucero's mother voice rang out and held Lucero tighter to her. "Thy house is full of murders and adulterers of the flesh".

"And we shall eradicate the dread that both your houses have brought to Verona," her father said, standing in front of both his wife and child, in a protective stance. "Mercutio if you are to join us, do you prefer a long sword of short"?

"Father"!

"You are right Lucero, someone must stay behind to watch over my heir if death is to befall me today," he said. Would Lucero really be forced to see the men in her family lay down their lives today, all for her?

"Achille please calm thyself, Cosmia speak sense to him, I beg thee," Lord Capulet cried.

"Speak not to my family, we no longer hold any friendly ties with the Capulet's and today we shall end thy miserable line," her father shouted and pointed his sword in Tybalt's direction. "Starting with the boy who thought himself a man by trying to force himself on my daughter"!

"Please Lord Di Corrado, this is all my fault, stay thy blade," Juliet cried, getting in the middle of her father and Lucero's family. Lucero shook her head, trying to shut Juliet up.

"Juliet no," she said. Juliet shook her head and looked over towards the Montague family. Mercutio put a comforting arm around Lucero, they could see Romeo's face in the crowd staring back at Juliet.

"No, we should've heed thy warnings, I should've heeded them and now you are injured and everything is more of a mess," Juliet's hysterical chatter got everyone's attention and silenced the room. Juliet turned to the Prince and bowed her head to him. "This is all my fault, Lucero tried to warn me that horrible things would come all this deception".

"Deception, what deception," the Prince asked. Juliet licked her lips, and looked all around the room, her eyes darting from one person to the next.

"Romeo of the Montague's and I are married," Juliet said. The sound of gasps filled the room. "The only reason why Lucero was at my house this morn was because I summoned her there, to tell her of the plans Romeo and I had made the night before. If anyone is to blame for Tybalt's actions the blame is mine, if I had not summoned her he would've never heard of her courtship to Mercutio and tried to force himself upon her"!

"You married the son of our greatest enemy," Lord Capulet shouted.

"Romeo! Is this all true," His father asked. Romeo did not hesitate to break himself from his kin and walk to Juliet's side and took her hand. He raised their hands and showed the rings they had given each other in their union. Another collection of gasp went around the room, even more when Romeo put a protective arm around Juliet. Even Mercutio's mouth was so agape that Lucero had to raise a hand and close it for him.

"Is this the secret you were planning on telling me," he whispered in her ear. Lucero sighed and nodded.

"I meant in a more peaceful way," she answered. The room was in an uproar again and swords had been unsheathed. Lucero couldn't take it anymore, all the fighting it was nonsense. Each family blaming each other, house against house , it made her all sick!

"SILENCE," she finally screamed out, bringing all the attention to her. "Has there not been enough bloodshed laid upon the streets, have there not been enough families brought into this pointless feud between masters and their servants!

Lucero turned to the Prince.

"My great Prince, if I can make a solution, let this marriage move forward! It has already been made in the eyes of God and a truce can finally be made, bring both houses together and end all this fighting"!

"We would never bless such a union," Lady Capulet yelled. The Prince glared at the Capulet's, silencing the woman.

"Thy house members have attempted to force my kins inamorata, brought her into secret marriages and have even gravely injured her, I want to hear nothing of thy wants….and I believe this proposal will suffice".

"WHAT"!

"SILENCE," everyone quickly quieted at the Prince's command. "Wrongs must be righted. Lady Lucero is right, this feud between families has gone on too long and this can be the way to end it. By following her request both houses can make amends to her, her suitor and her family".

"But what about Tybalt," Mercutio said. "He must pay for his crime".

"He did not even complete the deed," a Capulet yelled, making all the Di Corrado's point their swords at the family, it didn't matter to them if the deed had been done or not. The point was that Tybalt even tried to take the virtue of a Di Corrado woman by force. The Prince raised his hand's and looked over at Tybalt.

"I have already decided Tybalt's punishment," the Prince said. "In the case of a rape of a women of Lady Lucero's rank, I would usually execute or give the punishment of public humiliation but I see there is an older bruise on thy face that shows my cousin was not the only one to strike thee today".

Everyone watched Tybalt turn his face away in embarrassment, then Lucero trying to hide the proud grin on her face. She hadn't realized she had bruised him.

"You may have not completed the deed and were stopped but it is the fact that you even tried, a woman is in the care of her father until she marries and to violate her is to violate him and her sanity. Your actions also brought more violence unto the streets of Verona and you are a multiple offender of this and starting these brawls, so because you are not worthy of you rank you will no longer hold onto it. You will no longer reside in the safety of thy master's house and be a regular citizen of Verona.

No more protection, the use of your surname will no longer matter and the only way you will participate in any merrymaking of the higher class is if you are a servant, or find some way to work yourself back in this class and you will stay away from Lady Lucero and if you do not then whatever she chooses to do with thee is her choice".

"This will be in effect after the wedding of Juliet and Romeo that will happen in two days and if anyone tries to prolong this, they shall be punished in an even harsher punishment. This is me last and final word and there will be no more deliberation, all heads of the family will come and shake on this".

Achille was the first to walk forward. Lord Montague was pushed forward by Lady Montague, receiving a look when he did not instantly move forward at the Prince's command. All eyes were on Lord Capulet now, none seemed too keen on the idea.

"My wife and I have no quarrel with doing all the arrangements ourselves, I've always wanted a daughter to call my own," Lord Montague said, rocking on his feet. This seemed to throw Lord Capulet over the edge and he burst forward and clasped his hand's around Achille's and then Lord Montague's.

"Perfect, the wedding will commence in two days time at the brides home," the Prince said and waved everyone off. Lucero would say she was ecstatic and happy for her friend, but she was so exhausted that she was ready to go home and cuddle in her bed. Mercutio seemed to hone in on this and turned to escort her back to her family, when she was suddenly called out to.

"Lucero," Juliet said, smiling with Romeo by her side. They ran hand in hand and stopped in front of the other couple. "How could we ever thank thee"?

"Not do anything to ruin this peace," Mercutio said bluntly and making Lucero giggle. Romeo cleared his throat.

"Juliet and I were wondering if Lady Lucero and thou would be our maid of honor and best man, for the wedding. It is thanks to her that this day has come and you are _both _our greatest friends," Romeo asked hesitantly.

Mercutio's cheeks sucked in and his breath became heavy, how dare Romeo even ask them that question?

"I would rather-" Lucero nudges him in the ribs. "Be delighted, for Lucero but don't expect me to enjoy it Romeo".

"Mercutio-"

"Lucero may be forgiving, but you know I am not," Mercutio said, bringing Lucero closer to his side. "I know not if I can forgive the secrecy and actions on your part, but do not expect to see me without her by my side until then. Good day".

Mercutio turned himself and Lucero around, letting Lucero get a last eye roll and wave to Juliet. He walked them behind her parents, planning to keep his word and not leave her side until she was healed and well again.

"So I expect thee to keep up such behavior even at the wedding," she asked, entwining her fingers in his.

"Of course"!

And Mercutio kept his word on that, the entire wedding planning process he did everything he was supposed to do as a best man perfectly. But he had no problem with letting Romeo know of his anger towards being left in the dark as his best friend and Lucero's involvement. It actually made Juliet feel bad and she even thought it was partially her fault. Lucero assured her Mercutio was happy, just not under the circumstances or that she was still technically healing while being Juliet's maid of honor.

The healing was the easy part of the whole process, Lucero's parents actually were appointed by the Prince as mediators to make sure the bride and groom's parents didn't kill each other. It also didn't help that Meructio and Lucero were always catching Tybalt staring at her, getting Mercutio into such a rage that he had to be held back from trying to kill him. Abra had explained to Lucero that Tybalt just felt an extreme amount of guilt and loss, he just wanted the chance to apologize to her himself. Her parents had made it very that the only Capulet they acknowledged was Juliet and held no anger towards her, but the rest of the family were questionable in their eyes. Lucero did not know if she would ever be able to forgive Tybalt for what he had done and just wanted to get this wedding out of the way.

When the day finally came, everything actually went very smoothly. Maybe it was the way Romeo and Juliet's love for each other just radiated off of each other, but neither of the Montagues or Capulet's were making trouble. Juliet looked beautiful in her long flowing A-line wedding dress and Romeo looked dashing in a blue suit. Lucero cried, happy that her friend was finally getting what she wanted and Mercutio actually cracked a smile. When the ceremony and formalities were all done, everyone was eating and getting drunk.

"Let us go my love," Mercutio said, taking her hand and guiding her from her seat. Lucero's eyes got big and she looked from the party to her suitor.

"But what about the wedding, it's still going on," she said pointing to the celebration.

"Do you truly think we will be missed,"Mercutio asked and nodded to the dance floor, where Romeo and Juliet were dancing. "They will not even notice our absence...and I've already asked thy parents permission and they have given it".

Lucero couldn't keep the smile from breaking out on her face, acting as if he was so sneaky when he had planned this all along. She looked over at her parents table and her mother waved a hand, telling her to go. Mercutio put his jacket over Lucero's shoulder's and she shrugged, she guessed he was right. He slipped his hands in hers and they walked out of the hall and outside, where Mercutio's carriage was parked.

"Art thou sure, thy forebears were not foxes," she asked, with a smirk. Mercutio opened the door for her and closed it behind her, before sliding over the hood and jumping over the door into the driver seat. He made it roar to life and smiled at her joke.

"Sweet vixen, I shall be whatever you want me to be and more if it is your request," he said. Lucero wrapped a hand around the back of Mercutio's head and brought his lips down to hers, letting the kiss go on for awhile before separating. Mercutio took her hand in his as he made the carriage leave the parking lot and sped off down the street. "You know ours will be better".

"What will," Lucero asked. Mercutio rolled his eyes.

"Our wedding of course! Grander, bigger, everything we'll want it to be"! Lucero laughed.

"Much grander than Romeo and Juliet's"?

"Whatever my bride desires"!

"And if all I desire is thy love and nothing else"? Mercutio peeked over at her, then back to the road.

"Then that is all I desire from thee and we nothing else but our love, you and I against the whole world.'' He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Lucero felt her heart skip a beat and she bit her bottom lip.

"Always"?

"Forever".

(A/N: Oh my gosh I almost didn't want to finish this lol. It sucks sometimes when you think no one really likes what you're writing and you're already tired as hell from your real life shit. But not everyone is gonna like what you do and if I based everything I did off what everyone else wouldn't that just make me cookie cutter? I don't know maybe that's just me. Thanks for reading)


End file.
